Arañando sombras para verte
by Harry Hale
Summary: Nadie creería que ella había amado tanto.
1. Alexei

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes pues no.

.

.

.

Tenía cuatro años cuando fue entregada a la Habitación Roja, el primer hombre de su vida, su padre, Drakeov Romanoff, fue quien se la entregó a Ivan Petrovich antes de morir en la Batalla de Stalingrado, sus padres amaban el país en el que nacieron y querían que su hija hiciera lo mismo.

Así que, según Ivan, lo mejor era entregar a la pequeña Natalia al programa Viuda Negra.

* * *

Dormir esposada, sesiones de ballet sanguinarias, artes marciales de todos los tipos, sesiones de disparo con cualquier arma, educación dura basada en psicología, idiomas y especialidad en hackeo y espionaje. A los quince años, Natalia podía derribar a un hombre tres veces su peso y estatura, hablaba más de cinco idiomas con fluidez, era capaz de bailar todas las piezas que sus maestros le tocaran, podía hackear cualquier computadora y enviar señales con una radio vieja y un cable pelado. Y engañaba con la misma facilidad con la que comía.

Pero seguía siendo débil.

* * *

Los blancos de entrenamiento fueron remplazados por blancos reales, vivos, fueron remplazados por aquellos individuos (hombres o mujeres, daba igual) que hacían enojar a sus superiores o que se iban de lengua.

Cuatro de los cinco hombres yacían en el frío suelo, pero ella notó la mirada de la otra mujer en la habitación, así que al final dejó que el último hombre que aún estaba de pie la rodeara con los brazos, haciendo una llave, fingió que perdía y le hizo una señal, golpeándolo en el antebrazo un par de veces, dando a entender que se estaba rindiendo. Madame B cerró los ojos fuertemente, buscando paciencia.

─ _Torpe._

La miraba con desaprobación, estaba parada en una esquina del amplio salón donde Natalia estaba teniendo una sesión privada.

─ _Finges que fracasas_.

─ _No puedo hacerlo_.

─ _Si puedes, eres diferente a todas. Única_─ la más joven se irguió─, _se por qué lo haces, pero eh de decirte que es necesario._

Se tensó, pero su cara no cambió de expresión.

─ _Celebraremos después de la ceremonia de graduación, es necesaria para que tomes tu lugar en el mundo_─ ella sabía a qué se refería.

─ _No tengo cabida en el mundo _─ su voz parecía de hierro.

Madame B. asintió.

─ _Exacto_─ le dirigió una mirada dura─._ Ahora, desde arriba._

Minutos después, el mismo hombre que la tuvo encerrada en la jaula que supuso sus brazos, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

La camilla estaba fría, su ropa de entrenamiento había sido remplazada por una bata esterilizada de un blanco enfermizo, los doctores entraron a la habitación, sin mirarla siquiera, un enfermero le inyectó la morfina. Natalia se dio cuenta que tenía que ser una cantidad grande como para poder tumbarla.

Antes de que la inconsciencia se la llevara, alcanzó a escuchar como el doctor les decía a los enfermeros.

─ _Esto, señores, es lo mejor que la ciencia pudo inventar. Un estorbo menos del que preocuparse_.

Algo en ella le dijo que _eso_, un bebé, no era precisamente un estorbo.

Pero en la Habitación Roja le inculcaron que sí, que todo aquello que te impidiera cumplir con tu deber era _eso_, un estorbo.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el techo blanco de la habitación y se sintió vacía, trató de incorporarse y un pinchazo en el vientre bajo le hizo apretar los dientes.

Estaba hecho.

─ _Despertaste _─declaró el enfermero.

─ _Mi estado_─ demandó saber.

─ _La operación fue un éxito_─ aseguró.

Ella solo asintió, porque ¿Qué más podía hacer?

─ _Estarás como nueva en unos días, oficialmente eres una Viuda Negra, la más joven de todas las que han pasado por aquí._

La joven fingió que no lo escuchó.

* * *

Tecleó la información necesaria y la envió, otra misión realizada con éxito, tenía seis meses como Viuda Negra oficial y ya había batido los récords de las demás Viudas de mayor edad. Todo un orgullo, según decían los altos mandos.

─ _Natalia_─ Ivan entró a la habitación y Romanova apagó la maquina tan pronto lo escuchó─, _tengo buenas noticias para ti_.

─ _¿A sí?_ ─su rostro era una máscara sin expresión.

─ _Si, ya lo eh hablado con la gente adecuada y todos están de acuerdo conmigo_─ Ivan hablaba como si hubiera descubierto como eliminar a todos y cada uno de los enemigos de la KGB─_. Déjame ser el primero en felicitarte, vas a convertirte en la señora de Alexei Shostakov._

─ _¿De que estás hablando?_ ─la joven se permitió arquear una ceja.

Ivan resopló con exasperación, como si estuviera lidiando con una idiota.

─ _Vas a casarte con Alexei Shostakov, Natalia_─ hizo un gesto con la mano, como si quisiera iluminarla─, _vas a ser la esposa del piloto de pruebas y agente más joven y mejor posicionado de la URSS._

Natalia pensó que, después de tanto tiempo y de tantas golpizas, Ivan por fin parecía sufrir las secuelas.

* * *

El vestido era de un blanco impoluto.

La parte alta se ajustaba a su figura esbelta y bien tonificada, la falda era esponjada y le llegaba a los tobillos, las zapatillas transparentes la levantaban del suelo para darle una apariencia más alta, más regia. El cabello pelirrojo y ligeramente rizado estaba atado en un moño inclinado en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, adornado con perlas y cuentas brillantes.

Preciosa.

─ _Sonríe un poco querida_─ Ivan trató de formar una sonrisa en la boca de la chica, estirando los dedos entre las comisuras de sus labios pintados de color carmesí─. _Parece que, en lugar de casarte, vas a un funeral_.

─ _¿Sabe él en que se está metiendo?_

─ _¿Quién? ¿Shostakov? _─Petrovich se fingió distraído─. _Él sabe muy bien lo que eres._

_Lo que eres._

─ _Y no le importa_─ sentenció.

─ _En absoluto_─ aseguró el hombre, después la miró de pies a cabeza─. _Santo Dios, Shostakov si que se sacó la lotería contigo, mira que casarse con la mejor bailarina de ballet de Rusia…_

─ _Es una unión que nos beneficia a todos._

* * *

Las enormes puertas de roble de la iglesia se abrieron y Natasha entró con paso seguro, caminó en dirección hacia su futuro esposo, ni siquiera notó lo guapo que era, con el cabello pelirrojo bien peinado, vestido con un traje elegante y la solemnidad plasmada en sus ojos azules.

El cura que los casó debía de trabajar para la KGB, la voz no le temblaba al momento de recitar los votos y no se doblegaba ante las frías miradas de los pocos presentes.

Un par de horas después, Natalia volvió a salir por la misma puerta, pero esta vez del brazo de su esposo y con el apellido Shostakova a un lado de su nombre.

* * *

La casa de su esposo, su casa, era grande, una digna mansión rusa, perfectamente adornada y cómoda, para sorpresa de la chica, porque eso era, una chica, casi una niña, que apenas había cumplido los dieciséis un par de meses antes de su boda mientras que su esposo no pasaba los veintitrés.

Al llegar a la habitación, la que sería su habitación, de ambos, Natalia supo que era lo que sucedería.

A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, las Viudas Negras del programa no eran violadas, jamás se permitía ese tipo de comportamiento entre los varones que ejercían como instructores, jamás se permitía ese tipo de comportamiento entre los que estaban cerca de las niñas, ¿por qué?, por la simple razón de que todas y cada una de ellas eran una pieza clave al unirlas con personajes bien posicionados, como Natalia con su piloto.

─ _Haz lo que mejor sabes_─ la mujer fingió que le acariciaba los cabellos─_. S__e perfecta. Complace a tu marido, porque si no…_

Dejó la amenaza al aire. Natalia sabía bien que significaba ese _si no_.

Se alejó de su esposo, y se dirigió al baño, por lo que sabía, todas sus pertenencias ya estaban en su nueva casa, se deshizo del vestido y se desató el peinado, su cabello rojo cayó en rizos por su espalda, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y pensó que así debería bastarle al hombre. Para tener dieciséis años, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado, sin pensarlo, volvió a la habitación. Mentiría si no dijera que sí, estaba nerviosa, le habían enseñado como complacer a un hombre, solo que nunca dejaron que uno la tocara más allá de entrenamientos.

Alexei la esperaba de pie delante de la gran ventana, cuando la escuchó volver se giró, Natalia aceptó que le complació ver como su marido la recorría con la mirada.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura con tanta delicadeza que ella se sorprendió, más sin embargo no dejó ver ningún indicio de ello, la besó con ternura, una ternura que ella jamás, en sus dieciséis años de vida, había sentido, rodeó su cuello y el ruso le desató el sostén de encaje en color negro, Natalia, lejos de sentirse incomoda, se dejó hacer, no quiso quedarse atrás y le desabotonó la camisa con manos expertas.

La ropa quedó en el olvido y Alexei Shostakov se llevó la última pieza de pureza que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Y a Natalia, ciertamente, no le importó.

* * *

─ _Lo que necesite tratar con mi esposo, puede hacerlo conmigo_.

─ _Perdóneme mi señora, pero es asunto del gobierno y, con todo el respeto que se merece, no creo que una bailarina de ballet sepa de esto_─ el hombre sentado frente a ella parecía impacientarse, pero no era tan estúpido como para ser insolente con la mujer del agente Shostakov.

─ _Mi mujer tiene razón, Pietro, puedes hablar con ella de lo que sea, es de mi entera confianza_─ Alexei se sentó en la silla que presidia la mesa del despacho y Natalia se posicionó detrás de él, su corazón, ese que creyó duro como el granito, latió inesperadamente al escucharlo.

─ _Como desees_.

Natalia levantó la barbilla, triunfante.

* * *

La cama de la habitación estaba llena de bolsas de regalo, regalos para ella, claro estaba, y sabía de quien eran. Tenía que aceptar que su esposo estaba ganándosela.

─ ¿_Te gustan_? ─ella se volvió al escuchar su voz.

─ _La verdad es que no eh abierto nada_─ volvió la vista a las bolsas, jamás nadie le había regalado nada─. _¿Son para mí? ¿todas estas?_

─ _Todas, cariño_─ Natalia se había acostumbrado a las palabras afectuosas que recibía de parte de Alexei, era sorprendente como fuera de la casa era el hombre modelo, regio y frío, pero dentro de esas paredes y alejado de los ojos de otros, era el esposo más consentidor y cariñoso del mundo─. _Mi mujer se merece el mundo entero_─ la tomó de la cara y la besó repetidamente en la mejilla─, _y yo me voy a encargar de que lo tenga._

Natalia sonrió.

Lo amaba.

* * *

Si le preguntaran si era feliz, la rusa diría que sí, estaba en su mejor etapa, su marido era su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida y el mejor compañero para las misiones, servían al país que amaban, juntos, todo parecía ir viento en popa, pero ella sabía bien que eso no podía durar.

─ _No puedo tener hijos_─ declaró, Alexei, sentado en la esquina de la cama, la miró sin expresión─. _No me digas que no te lo dijeron antes de casarnos_.

─ _Me lo dijeron, sabía perfectamente quien eras antes de pisar ese altar, sabía perfectamente quien eras cuando te elegí como esposa._

_Quien eras._

No _que eras. _

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

─ _No podremos tener hijos jamás._

─ _No si no quieres_─ él le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Natalia lo hizo con reticencia y su esposo la sentó en sus piernas─. _Siempre podemos adoptar._

─ _No quiero adoptar. Vivimos para nuestra nación._

Alexei asintió y la joven creyó ver cierto alivio en sus facciones.

Él no quería hijos.

* * *

─ _Ya dije que no._

Ivan lo miró con cierta sorpresa que comenzaba a convertirse en enojo. Ese hombre se estaba volviendo loco.

─ _No veo por qué no, es muy sencillo_.

─ _No sin Natalia._

─ _Mira Alexei, ya te lo dije, no la necesitamos esta vez_ ─se acarició la barbilla y una idea se le vino a la mente─. _Me sorprende que te estés negando a no dejarla atrás, nunca la llevas cuando tienes que pilotear, siempre quieres que vaya por tierra, así que no veo por qué estás tan reticente._

─ _Estoy reticente porque necesitamos a Nat, ella puede desarmarlos mientras yo vuelo las pistas…_

─ _¡Para eso es que están tus compañeros!_

Alexei se quedó en silencio e Ivan se aventuró a decir algo que, o bien lo pondría en ventaja, o bien lo llevaría a la ruina.

─ _Te casaste con ella para sellar las alianzas, el del cuerpo aéreo con el de espionaje. Nunca se te dijo que tendrías que quererla._

─ _Nunca dije que la quisiera._

La cara de Alexei era una máscara fría, sin rastro de emociones, pero Ivan no era tonto y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

─ _No, no la quieres, estás enamorado de ella_─ Alexei no se inmutó─._ Válgame el cielo, a_ ellos _les va a encantar_.

* * *

─ _No sabes el gran disgusto que estamos pasando_─ el hombre habló con voz de trueno.

─ _Me disculpo mi señor_─ el tono de Alexei no era muy educado, era frío, pero sin rosar la insolencia.

─ _Tus disculpas no nos sirven, mira, sabes como está la cosa, y necesitamos a nuestras Viudas Negras_─ Las manos de Alexei, ocultas tras su espalda, se cerraron en puños─. _A todas ellas._

─ _Me disculpo nuevamente mi señor, soy piloto no Viuda Negra…_

─ _¡Insolente!_ ─ chilló una mujer robusta con rostro de piedra y el primero en hablar la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

─ _El asunto aquí, es que Natalia Shostakova, tu esposa, es la mejor en cuanto a este oficio se refiere, y sus habilidades nos hacen falta_─ hizo una pausa, pero Shostakov no dijo nada─, _pero ella se niega a dar un paso sin ti y, para ser francos, no eres más que un estorbo para estas misiones._

─ _¿Está diciéndome que ya no soy indispensable para cuidar de mi nación?_

─ _Si no fueras quién eres Shostakov, estarías tres metros bajo la nieve y no aquí parado, pero hoy me siento benevolente, así que voy a dejarte elegir_─ Alexei supo que no le gustaría nada lo que iba a escuchar─. _Conozco tus capacidades y las de tu esposa, de los mejores que la KGB pudo tener, pero en esta vida no se tiene todo lo que queremos._

─ _Dile de una vez_─ se metió otro hombre, con aire aburrido.

─ _Muy bien, o bien le hacemos creer a tu esposa que estás muerto y ella cumple con sus obligaciones para con su país, o tu puedes seguir siendo el respetado piloto que eres, pero que inesperadamente quedó viudo._

Alexei levantó la barbilla, no tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

─ _Aparentemente derribaron mi nave mientras estaba en combate._

Los demás presentes asintieron, conformes.

─ _Les dije que no me equivocaba con él_─ Nikita Jruschov se pronunció ante todos.

─ _Me gustaría saber de qué habla._

─ _Permíteme felicitarte Alexei, has sido elegido sobre Yuri Gagarin para el nuevo programa que estamos desarrollando. Has sido elegido para representar la contraparte soviética del Capitán América, solo que menos ridículo._

─ _Antes de que diga algo más, yo jamás dije que no tenía condiciones._

Al final de la reunión, Alexei había hecho el trato que definiría su vida y la de su esposa, fingirían que había muerto en una misión, pero Natalia se quedaría con todo, absolutamente todo, lo que fuese de ellos y sería intocable para la KGB.

* * *

─_Dime que te pasa_─ se acostó de lado, dejando expuesto su pecho desnudo─, _no me gusta verte así._

─ _Estaba pensando en la misión de mañana, jamás me habían dado una como esta_─ estiró la mano y acarició el pezón de Natalia, éste reaccionó al instante.

─ _Tampoco es una que no puedas hacer_─ ella le acarició la cara─. _Eres Alexei Shostakov, el mejor piloto de pruebas de la Unión Soviética, mi esposo._

Alexei retiró la mano de su esposa de su cara con delicadeza y apartó la propia del pecho, se sentó, con las mantas de seda cubriendo su desnudez, Natalia hizo lo mismo detrás de él, rodeándolo con los brazos y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello.

─ _Sabes que te amo, más que a nada_─ Alexei interrumpió su cometido, sosteniéndole la mirada.

─ _¿Más que a Rusia?_ ─Natalia creyó que haber ido demasiado lejos con esa pregunta, pero la respuesta de su marido la sorprendió en demasía.

─ _Más que a Rusia._

─ _Yo te amo también_─ atrapó su boca en un beso apasionado─. _Más que a Rusia, más que a nada._

Tan pronto acabó de hablar, Alexei la devolvió a la cama de un ligero empujón y se subió arriba de ella.

Si mañana iba a _morirse_, al menos disfrutaría al máximo de los últimos momentos que tendría con la mujer que amaba.

* * *

El vestido negro le llegaba a la altura las rodillas, la tela era demasiado cara, pero poco le importó que el whisky se derramara en él, el abrigo de piel estaba tirado a mitad de la enorme sala de estar, ¿sus zapatillas?, ya no recordaba donde habían quedado, agradecía infinitamente su duro entrenamiento para ocultar sus emociones en el momento en que recibió la noticia.

─ Sentimos mucho informarte que Alexei Shostakov perdió la vida en la operación─ _la voz del hombre sugería que no lo sentía en absoluto y la única reacción visible del cuerpo de la joven viuda fue que se puso rígida_─_. _Podrás recoger el cuerpo de tu esposo en la morgue, aunque dudo que lo reconozcas siquiera.

Estrelló el vaso contra la pared para beber directamente de la botella, no había querido verlo, en serio que no, pero no pudo evitarlo, el cuerpo estaba muy quemado, así que ordenó que fuese incinerado, la pequeña caja de roble estaba sobre la tapa del piano.

Su esposo, el único hombre que había amado, la única persona que quiso más que a nada, ya no estaba. Los seis años de matrimonio que vivieron eran meros recuerdos, tan lejanos, aunque solo hubiesen pasado un par de días.

Y todo era culpa de esos malditos traidores.

* * *

─ _El entrenamiento comenzará dentro de nada_─ Madame B. la recibió, con su frialdad característica─. _Que estés aquí es lo mejor. Eres la candidata número uno para probar una variante del suero del super soldado._

Natalia asintió.

Haría lo que fuese necesario, se vengaría de todos y cada uno de los involucrados en la muerte de Alexei.

* * *

Abril, 2016

Estaba ordenando los documentos importantes, jamás se marchaba de un lugar sin ellos, nunca se sabía cuanta diferencia hacían, cuanto valían.

Los metió entre los bordes descosidos de la pequeña bolsa de viaje, pero un folder de color crema se le cayó, regando los papeles por el suelo, una cosa estaba clara, no quería verlos, no quería porque sabía de que hablaban.

Entonces se dijo que necesitaba recordar que, en ese momento y en el pasado, siempre tenía algo por lo que luchar.

Miró los papeles.

**Alexei Alanovich Shostakov.**

**Lugar y fecha de nacimiento:** 19 de Marzo de 1927, Moscú, Rusia.

**Conyugue:** Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

Alexei Shostakov fue uno de los pilotos más reconocidos de la Unión Soviética. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en el Frente Oriental, con solo diecisiete años, derribó un gran número de aviones de combate Luftwaffe en batallas aéreas y fue acreditado por ayudar a la Fuerza Aérea Soviética a ganar la supremacía aérea sobre los cielos de Stalingrado y Kursk. Debido a su extraordinaria habilidad, Shostakov fue elegido para las pruebas más secretas y peligrosas de aeronaves nuevas para la URSS. Esto incluyó ser el primer piloto en probar volar el Mig 15. Los medios de noticias controladas estatales soviéticas publicaron mucho esto y algunas otras misiones suyas tales como sus batallas aéreas contra la USAF sobre MiG Alley durante la Guerra de Corea. Como resultado, Shostakov fue condecorado como un héroe de la Unión Soviética...

Guardó las páginas con brusquedad en la maleta, no necesitaba hacerse más daño.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**La letra en cursiva en los diálogos sugieren conversaciones en ruso, pues porque, lógicamente, la historia se desarrolla en la fría madre Rusia. **

**Me gusta más la línea temporal del nacimiento de Natasha en los comics que en el MCU, así que manejaré esta.**

* * *

**Hola, la verdad no sé de donde saqué la idea, pero bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Espero leerlos pronto.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Con Cariño.**

**Harry.**


	2. James

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes, pues no.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo impactó contra el frío muro de la sala de entrenamiento y estaba casi segura de que había escuchado a un par de huesos quejarse, pero no podía rendirse, se puso de pie y escupió un poco de sangre.

─ _Otra vez_.

El hombre delante de ella le hizo una seña, invitándola a atacar, y Natalia lo hizo, se abalanzó sobre él, distrayéndolo con una ligera pelea que duró algunos minutos hasta después lograr enredar el cuello masculino con sus piernas, pero su intento de derribarlo fue detenido por su contrincante, quien, estratégicamente, la cogió de los tobillos y la lanzó contra la pared, otra vez.

─ _Mierda_─ masculló.

─ _Te has vuelto predecible, ese es tu mejor movimiento, pero yo ya lo conozco_─ se acercó a ella, sin intención de ayudarla a levantarse─. _Si quieres vencerme debes ser más lista._

Y lo fue.

Enredó los pies del tipo delante de ella con los suyos y casi lo derribó.

Casi.

─ _Eso no es ser más lista_─ se enderezó y se encaminó a la puerta─. _Sin embargo, estás lista para el experimento._

Natalia se puso de pie lentamente, le dolía la espalda y su cuerpo estaba muy magullado después de ese entrenamiento, pero ya había llegado el momento, ya era hora de probar ese suero.

─ _¡Soldados!_ ─el grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones, los soldados, que hacían de guardias fuera de la puerta, entraron─. _Escóltenla a el ala médica, díganle al médico que está lista._

─ _Como ordene soldado_─ ambos guardias la cogieron de cada brazo, casi elevándola, y Natasha se dejó hacer, no tenía ganas de arrastrarse hasta aquella habitación blanca.

Le dirigió una ultima mirada a su instructor, inesperadamente fijándose en su lustroso y ligeramente largo cabello oscuro.

* * *

─_Quítate la ropa_─ el doctor de siempre, aquel que hacía ya once años la había dejado estéril, se dirigió a ella, sin mirarla siquiera─. _Necesitamos hacer unas fotos._

─ _¿Fotos?_ ─el tono de queja de Madame B, la encargada de las Viudas Negras, era evidente─. _¿Para qué?_

─ _Las fotos son necesarias para poder marcar las diferencias entre el antes y el después de la aplicación del suero_─ la voz del medico estaba cargada de irritación─_. Además, ya le hemos hecho las fotos a las otras cuatro candidatas._

─ ¿_Y quién autorizó eso?, da igual, Natalia_─ se dirigió a su alumna─_ quítate la ropa, solo déjate la interior_─ a Madame B no le había gustado el tono del médico ni mucho menos las libertades que se había tomado, así que no iba a obtener fotos de su aprendiz favorita desnuda.

Y Natalia obedeció. Le hicieron fotos de perfil, de frente, de sus muslos, brazos hombros, y tronco, su mirada era neutral, quería acabar con eso de una vez.

No esperaba que otro hombre y su _otro_ instructor, entraran a la habitación.

─ _¿Qué hace usted aquí?_ ─las facciones de Madame B se endurecieron, pero solo se dirigió al hombre más robusto.

─ _Quería presenciarlo, además, le recuerdo que mi gobierno le está cediendo parte de nuestro suero…_

─ _Mientras que mi gobierno le está cediendo recursos al suyo para que realice sus… misiones_─ Madame B se irguió, desafiante─, _el trato era que, si nosotros no nos metemos en sus asuntos, ustedes no se meten en los nuestros, así que usted no puede estar aquí. _

─ _Como sea_─ la mirada del hombre era furibunda─. _Pero él_─ apuntó hacia el entrenador de Natasha─, _él se queda._

Madame B apretó los dientes, pero finalmente cedió, el tipo estaba por salir cuando se giró:

─ _Espero que dé resultado, porque eso fue lo que usted nos prometió, resultados._

─ _Va a funcionar_─ miró directamente a Natalia, quien ya se había cambiado con una muda de ropa parecida a la de entrenamiento, una camiseta ajustada de cuello alto y manga corta, shorts deportivos y ajustados─. _Estoy segura de que sí._

El hombre asintió.

─ _Me tiene informado de cualquier cosa_─ le murmuró al soldado antes de salir─. _Confío en usted, soldado Barnes._

James Barnes asintió, sin despegar los ojos del perfil firme de Natalia Romanova.

* * *

Quemaba.

El líquido se sentía como lava ardiente al entrar en su sistema, había tratado de ignorar el dolor, pero este se volvió insoportable hasta cierto punto.

Primero la habían recostado en una camilla fría, atándole los fríos pies, en una habitación fría al lado de sus compañeras frías, todo se le antojaba frío.

El suero estaba dentro de unas bolsas azules, listas para ser aplicadas vía intravenosa, las cinco fueron inyectadas con él, se sentía demasiado caliente, pero se negaba a gritar al igual que sus compañeras, soltaba el aire con lentitud para evitar soltar cualquier sonido, el proceso tardó aproximadamente una hora, y si ella pensaba que esa era la peor parte, estaba claramente equivocada, la peor parte fue cuando el suero comenzó a hacer efecto, ardiendo mucho más que cuando fue aplicado.

Ahí si que no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, sintiéndose arder.

Fue la tarea de un par de soldados llevarla a cuestas hasta otra habitación, donde estaría sola, puesto que no podía estar en pie debido a que se retorcía del dolor.

A pesar de que el dolor la estaba cegando, Natalia estaba segura de que James Barnes no se había marchado en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando fue trasladada.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el dolor había cesado, quizá se había desmayado, cuando despertó, la puerta de metal se abrió con un chirrido y Madame B, acompañada de un medico y un par de guardias, apareció en su campo de visión.

─ _Te lo dije Natalia, estás hecha de mármol_─ quizá aun estaba aturdida debido al suero, pero podría jurar que el tono de Madame B estaba cargado de orgullo.

* * *

─ _Aumento de peso: tres kilogramos, estatura: anteriormente metro sesenta, ahora, metro setenta y cinco, masa muscular: cinco por ciento aumentado…_

El doctor seguía dictando y un enfermero escribía mientras Natalia se quedaba parada, muy quieta.

─ _Ahora, las pruebas físicas…_

Y después de eso, Natalia tuvo que enfrentarse a sus otras dos compañeras, ella y otras dos fueron las únicas que sobrevivieron al suero, las demás habían perecido, después de que habían dejando de gritar y habían acudido a revisarlas, lo único que habían encontrado fueron sus cadáveres.

─ _Ellas fueron débiles, pero ustedes no._

Y la pelea había dado comienzo.

Y Natalia venció.

Igual que siempre.

─ _Siempre eh puesto mi fe en ti, Natalia_─ Madame B miraba con orgullo a Natalia de pie, y a las otras dos en el suelo─. _Ahora mismo ellas son tan fuertes como tú, y pudiste con ambas._

Inesperadamente, Natalia giró su mirada para toparse con Barnes, quien la miraba, con cierto… ¿orgullo?

─ _Ahora vas a seguir entrenando con el soldado Barnes._

Cuando le preguntaron por las otras dos Viudas, Madame B contestó:

─ _Con sus entrenadores de siempre._

Natalia no supo por qué se alegró.

* * *

─ _Entonces_─ escupió un poco de sangre mientras se ponía de pie─, _¿Cuándo voy a ser un super soldado?_

─ _Jamás_─ fue la escueta respuesta de James, antes de lanzarse hacia ella, Natalia lo esquivó y después correspondió al ataque, golpeándolo fuertemente en la mandíbula, haciéndole sangrar.

─ _El hecho de que seas más fuerte ahora no significa que vayas a ser un super soldado_─ se quedó quieto y Natalia se sorprendió internamente─. _Lo que te inyectaron no fue el suero, sino una variante de él._

Natalia lo miró mal.

─ _¿De qué estás hablando?_

─ _El único suero real es el que se usó en el ridículo Capitán América, una parte de él en mí y mis colegas super soldados_─ su voz era calmada, como si no quisiera que nadie más lo escuchara─, _la otra parte que sobró, se usó para realizar variantes._

─ _Estás diciendo que jamás seré tan fuerte como tú._

No fue una pregunta.

─ _Eres más fuerte y más rápida que un humano cualquiera, incluso eres capaz de hacerme frente en una pelea, pero no eres un super soldado._

─ _Entonces ¿Cuál fue el maldito punto de ponerme esa cosa?_ ─se cruzó de brazos─, _un momento, ¿el gobierno lo sabe?_

─ _Claro que lo sabe, su único objetivo era mejorar a sus espías_─ la miró a través de la cortina de sus cabellos negros─. _Eres el pequeño tesoro de Madame B, te escogió a ti para siempre tenerte un paso por delante._

─ _Me escogió a mí para que matara a quien ella quisiera_─ apretó los puños con rabia─. _Cuando ya no le sirva, va a deshacerse de mí_.

─ _No, nadie va a deshacerse de ti, antes se muere_─ ella lo miró y lo que vio en sus ojos fue distinto a la indiferencia de siempre─. _Los rusos son tan fríos como su país._

─ _Infelices_─ escupió la rusa, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

─ _Exacto_─ Barnes la imitó.

* * *

─ _No recuerdo muchas cosas. La verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada._

─ _Yo tampoco._

Estaban sentados en el duro suelo, ella con las piernas recogidas, apoyando la barbilla en las rodillas, mientras que él se apoyaba de su brazo, que a su vez estaba apoyado en una de sus piernas flexionadas, mientras que la otra estaba extendida. Ambos no recordaban cuando es que habían comenzado a tenerse tanta confianza. Si alguien entraba y los miraba, se extrañaría, dos asesinos sentados en el suelo, hablando, como personas normales.

─ _Recuerdo mi infancia, pero a partir de los dieciséis todo es más o menos borroso, como un bucle de tiempo, de los veintidós en adelante todo es un poco más claro, pero…_

─ _Te lavaron la cabeza. Igual que a mí._

─ _Ya lo sé, logré encontrar algo de eso, no soy la única_ ─ Natalia suspiró─, _pero dime, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas__?_

─ _No mucho, se lo básico, se que nací en Rumania, al igual que las personas que fueron mis padres, sé que emigré a Brooklyn cuando era niño, pero mi infancia es difusa, de ahí en adelante todo también es… es como si no encajara._

─ _¿Cuántas veces te lo han hecho?_

─ _No lo sé, pero pienso que muchas_─ se quedaron callados durante un momento, entonces él volvió a hablar─. _¿Y a ti? _

─ _Tres veces._

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre ellos. Natalia tomó la palabra.

─ _No quiero que vuelvan a hacerme eso otra vez._

─ _No voy a dejar que pase._

Natalia se rio.

─ _¿Sí? ¿y cómo vas a evitarlo?_

James se encogió de hombros.

─ _Algo se me va a ocurrir._

─ _¿Y cómo por qué habrías de hacerlo?_ ─ por alguna razón, Natalia ansiaba saber sus razones.

James soltó una carcajada, nada propia de él.

─ _Me sorprende que, siendo quién eres, no te hayas dando cuenta._

* * *

La primera vez que la besó fue al terminar de entrenar, Natalia estaba por salir de aquella habitación, pero Barnes la cogió del brazo, deteniéndola.

Ella lo miró de forma interrogante.

Él le devolvió la mirada y entonces, sin decir nada, la apretujó contra él y la besó.

Y a Natalia, ciertamente, le gustó.

* * *

─ _Todo está listo_─ la golpeó en el abdomen.

─ _¿Cuándo nos vamos?_ ─ le asestó una patada en las piernas.

─ _En un par de días_─ la cogió por un brazo y lo retorció ligeramente, logrando pegarle a él─. _Una buena parte de los soldados que forman parte de este escuadrón van a salir, es una gran oportunidad._

─ _Quien lo diría, ¿eh?_ ─Natalia rio ligeramente─, _el Soldado del Invierno, tan leal, deja a su gobierno y se escapa con la mejor espía de rusia._

James se rio y la besó.

─ _¿Qué me hiciste, mujer?_

* * *

─ _No te muevas mucho, no quiero cortarte_─ James dejó de revolverse en la silla y se quedó lo más quieto que pudo durante los últimos minutos hasta que Natalia terminó─. _Listo._

James se levantó y se enjuagó la cara, Natalia le pasó un trapo para que se secara la cara mientras se agachaba para recoger el pelo del suelo.

─ _Te toca, mira que esta vez quede más derecho_─ Natalia se sentó en la silla, mientras James tomó las tijeras.

─ _No seas vanidosa, creí que lo que importaba era pasar desapercibidos…_

─ _Si, pero eso no significa que tengas que trasquilarme como a una oveja. _

James se rio y empezó a cortar.

Llevaban medio años desde que se habían escapado del régimen de la KGB, habían ido de ciudad en ciudad, quedándose lo más posible, yéndose ante la más mínima sospecha de reconocimiento entre la gente que vivía, aunque nunca se quedaban dentro de las ciudades, sino en las afueras de ellas. Ambos eran expertos en el arte del camuflaje, por lo tanto, ambos decidieron que sí, que deberían cambiar su imagen.

Natalia había decidido que debían cortarse el cabello, sin barba y con el cabello corto, James parecía otro, ella también se veía diferente, James se había llevado la tarea de cortarle su precioso cabello rojo.

─ _Ahora parezco un muchacho_─ Natalia había bromeado cuando se miró en un espejo roto.

─ _Uno muy guapo_─ nadie pensaría que el frío Soldado del Invierno era capaz de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

James guardó las tijeras y se dirigió a Natalia, la levantó de la silla y la pegó a su cuerpo. Natalia enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino y se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos.

─ _¿Qué tanto ves?_

─ _La suerte que tengo._

Ella pensó lo mismo.

* * *

La cabaña no era muy grande, pero era acogedora, una recamara, un baño, una pequeña sala y una cocinilla, para ellos, que habían sido entrenados para acoplarse a cualquier situación, la cabaña era perfecta.

Y Natalia era feliz.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, dando paso a James, vestido con ropa invernal y con una pequeña bolsa colgada de su hombro, Natalia se levantó del pequeño sofá donde estaba sentada y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo.

─ _Cursi_─ a pesar de su tono burlesco, James la besó repetidamente.

Natalia le quitó la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina mientras James se quitaba el abrigo y las botas cubiertas de nieve.

─ _¿Qué ganamos hoy?_

─ _Mucha carne, algunas salchichas y un poco de res_─ Natalia iba sacando la carne envuelta en papel─. _Es suficiente para una semana._

─ _La mujer de al lado me dio unas verduras. También serán suficientes para una semana._

─ _¿La mujer de al lado?_

Natalia rodó los ojos.

─_Muy bien, la mujer que vive a media milla de aquí_─ dejó la carne y se sentó sobre las piernas de James─. _Hice mi buena acción del día._

─ _¿Tú?_ ─con su brazo de metal comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y con la otra comenzó a acariciar una de sus piernas.

─ _Estaba en el río, atrapé algunos peces, por cierto, y la vieja ni siquiera podía meterse al agua de lo fría que estaba…_

─ _Entonces mi amable mujer, tan rusa ella que el frío no le afecta, la ayudó─_ James la besó en el cuello.

─ _Si, y después, para agradecerme, me dio algunas de las verduras que tenía en su cestita descocida._

─ _Bueno, pues yo caminé más de media milla para llegar a ese pueblo para conseguir carne para ti_─ puso una cara melancólica─, _¿crees que puedas ayudarme a mí con "algo"?_

Movió sus manos de forma sugerente y Natalia fingió que se lo pensaba.

─ _Seguro si_─ soltó un suspiro─, _¿por qué no?, hoy me siento benevolente._

Lo mejor de vivir lo más alejados posible de la civilización, además de que no podían encontrarlos, era que no podían escucharlos.

* * *

El blanco perfecto y puro de la nieve fue mancillado con el rojo de la sangre que emanaba de la boca de Natalia y de los ropajes de James al caer al duro y frío suelo de aquel bosque.

─ _Levántate, vamos, tu puedes_─ pasó su brazo de metal por encima de sus hombros para servirle de apoyo.

─ _No_─ negó con la cabeza mientras jadeaba_─, vete ya, no vamos a salir de este bosque, no a menos que me dejes…_

─ _¿Estás loco?, claro que no te voy a dejar aquí…_

─ _Vamos, voy detrás de ti._

─ _Si piensas que te voy a creer estás muy equivocado_─ James comenzó a protestar, pero Natalia le cogió la cara con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarla─. _Mírame, aquí estoy. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿me escuchas?, juntos._

─ _Mira, si te quedas, van a atraparnos a los dos, y ellos van a hacerte daño y yo no voy a poder ayudarte._

─ _Me importa un carajo_─ siseó la pelirroja, después miró a los lados para cerciorarse de que aun no estaban cerca─. _Escúchame, la única razón de que nos busquen es por quienes somos, si, van a castigarnos, van a hacer que me olvide de ti, pero no van a matarnos, nos necesitan_─ lo obligó a ponerse de pie y ambos comenzaron a trotar─. _Eso es, deja que te ayude, podemos hacerlo._

No podían, Natalia lo sabía, sin embargo, no iba a rendirse sin dar pelea, una bala había rosado a James, provocándole una cortadura pequeña pero sangrante en el estómago, a ella la habían golpeado en la cara, pero habían logrado salir de aquel encuentro, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encontraran.

La escuchó antes de sentirla, la bala entró por atrás, dándole de lleno en el hombro, haciéndola caer y con ella al super solado, logró levantarse y ayudó al otro a hacer lo mismo, pero solo lograron avanzar unos metros cuando sus atacantes les dieron frente.

Luchó lo más que pudo y James también, pero la final, un golpe con arma por parte de un soldado ruso en la cabeza bastó para dejar su cuerpo magullado fuera de combate

* * *

La brillante luz blanca lo segó y tardó un par de minutos en adaptarse a ella.

─ _No sabes que gusto que me da saber que estás en casa de nuevo_─ esa maldita voz─. _Pensé que jamás volvería a verte._

─ _Yo también, pero así es la vida, nunca tenemos lo que queremos_─ escupió, una punzada de dolor lo hizo ponerse rígido, dirigió su mirada a su cuerpo y miró sus manos, brazos y piernas atadas, las heridas habían sido atendidas y James sabía por qué, después de todo, Natalia había tenido razón.

Natalia.

─ _¿Dónde está?_

─ ¿Quién? ─el tipo se lo pensó un momento─. _Ah sí, la rusa, no te preocupes, tu amante está en Rusia, a mucha distancia de Siberia._

─ _Te juro que si la lastiman…_

─ _No jures nada, para mañana no vas a recordarla_─ se dirigió a la puerta─. _Ay Jamie, te veo y no lo creo, después de diez años vuelves a casa, de donde nunca debiste irte. Tu luna de miel de una década se acabó, llegó el momento de que vuelvas al trabajo._

─ _¿Qué hay de ella?_ ─estaba dispuesto a aceptar su destino, casi podía sentir como su cerebro se freía en esa maldita máquina, pero quería saber de ella, quería algo a lo que aferrarse hasta el momento en donde ya no pudiera recordarla.

La risa ronca del tipo resonó en la habitación.

─ _Conociendo a los rusos, para esta hora, ella ni siquiera sabe que existes. Pero no te sientas mal Jamie, no eres el primero del que se olvida. Que te lo cuente Shostakov._

James no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

* * *

─ _Era mi esposo_─ miró el cuerpo, el verdadero cuerpo del que fue su marido─. _Ellos hicieron que me olvidara de él, pero ahora recuerdo todo, bueno, casi todo._

─_Se que te conozco de algún sitio, pero no sé de dónde_─ afirmó el hombre.

─ _Si, yo también_─ lo miró y un sentimiento de deja-vu la embargó.

─ _No puedes decirle a nadie que dejé que entraras aquí_─ él sabía de donde se conocían, a pesar de que se acordaba muy poco, su rostro era un recuerdo claro, pero toda la información estaba en su expediente. Habían pasado cinco años y ella seguía viéndose igual.

─ _Claro que no, si se enteran que se que me engañaron, van a asegurarse de que se me olvide_─ lo miró durante un largo rato─._ Enserio, puedo jurar que te conozco de antes, James Barnes._

─ _Quizá deberíamos fugarnos_─ las palabras salieron apresuradas de su bica, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para detenerlas.

─ _Mira que no es mala idea_─ se enderezó─. _Debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no quiero errores._

─_ Descuida, no va a haberlos._

Se aseguraría de que no. No esta vez.

* * *

Odesa, 2009.

La carretera se le estaba haciendo infinita, no veía la hora en la que tuviera que deshacerse de aquel ingeniero tembloroso, en cuanto lo pusiera en las manos de Coulson, quien los esperaba en las afueras de Odesa, sería su problema. El tipo parecía mas asustado de ella que de quien de verdad tendría que estarlo.

El viento soplaba fuerte, miró el tablero del camión, la hora indicaba que faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para llegar con Coulson, estaba por acelerar cuando un ruido en la parte de afuera del camión la distrajo, se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse al volante para mantenerlo en la carretera, sin embargo, perdió el control y cayeron por el barranco.

Salió con dificultad del camión, encontró al maldito ingeniero, quejándose a pocos metros de ella, lo obligó a levantarse y comenzó a prepararse, quien quiera que fuese el que los había atacado, estaba cerca, y ella tendría que deshacerse de él, inspeccionó su vehículo, sin bajar la guardia, en busca del motivo causante de su accidente.

Uno de sus neumáticos presentaba signos de haber sufrido un disparo.

Escuchó el grito ahogado del hombre a su lado y por puro reflejo lo empujó, segundos después una bala impactó en el lugar donde había estado el ingeniero.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el atacante, reconociéndolo, se puso rígida pero rápidamente se recuperó, no era momento para encuentros "emotivos", ¿hacia cuanto que no lo veía? Casi 31 años, por la mirada vacía que le dirigía, estaba claro que no recordaba quien era o que fue para él, pero ella sí que se acordaba-gracias a las cosas que había leído de si misma, cortesía de Fury-, pero no podía más que defenderse, él no sabía quién era Natasha y no dudaría al momento de matarla, estaba ahí para cargarse al hombre cobarde a su lado. Pero también la mataría, su misión era protegerlo, y si decidia cumplir con ella, su vida se terminaría.

Un disparo sonó.

"Al diablo", pensó y se abalanzó hacia delante, para cubrir al tipejo.

La bala penetró la carne de su costado izquierdo, pero igual alcanzó al hombre, quien se desplomó en el suelo, muerto.

El Soldado del Invierno la miró, sin prestar atención al cuerpo, y le apuntó.

─ James─ su susurro no llegó a los oídos del soldado, la bala pasó silbando, ni siquiera muy cerca de ella y él se marchó, dejándola sola.

─ Coulson, aquí Romanoff, necesito refuerzos…

─ Romanoff, ¿Qué pasó? ─Coulson respondió al instante.

─ Nos tendieron una emboscada, mi camión cayó por el barranco, mataron al ingeniero y a mí me hirieron.

─ Vamos para allá, ¿a cuánto tiempo estás?

─ Veinte minutos, pero date prisa.

Si algo le gustaba a Natasha de Coulson, era que llegaba más rápido de lo estipulado, cuando estaban levantando el cuerpo del ingeniero y a ella estaban atendiéndole hemorragia, no podía dejar de mirar el lugar por donde James se había marchado.

─ ¿Viste quien fue? ─Coulson se acercó a ella─. La bala es soviética… no estoy insinuando nada, claro está.

Natasha se lo pensó poco: de haber querido, James la hubiese matado.

─ No, la verdad es que no.

* * *

**No me odien, aquí está el nuevo capitulo, me disculpo, este capitulo lo escribí durante días y la verdad es que si me costó, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	3. Clint

**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes pues ya saben que no.

.

.

.

─ Dime que estás bromeando.

Clint levantó la mirada, despacio, mirando al único ojo de su superior.

─ Vamos Fury, ¿mi cara te da alguna señal de que estoy bromeando?

─ Tenías una sola orden, Barton, una sola.

─ Y estaba ejecutándola muy bien hasta que…

─ ¡¿Hasta que qué?! ─Clint cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Fury explotó.

─ Hasta que ella dejó de defenderse─ Clint se puso de pie─. Sabes perfectamente quien es y de lo que es capaz, lleva tres horas en esa habitación poco vigilada, si quisiera, hubiese escapado tan pronto como me fui.

─ Estás diciéndome que ella, la afamada y letal Viuda Negra, ¿quiere ser prisionera? ─Fury se cruzó de brazos.

─ Estoy diciendote que quizá ella quiere unirse al bando correcto…

─ Por favor, Clint, desde pequeñas se les enseña a serle fiel a su país, más fiel que a si mismas, puede que sea una trampa y tú la trajiste aquí.

─ Dale una oportunidad─ Barton también se cruzó de brazos, firme.

Fury se lo pensó un buen rato, después suspiró y relajó la pose.

─ Es tu responsabilidad ahora─ con un dedo apuntó su pecho, amenazante─. Si ella se sale de control, tú y nadie más que tú, pagará las consecuencias.

Clint sonrió, triunfante.

─ No va a pasar nada.

Fury le dio una de esas _miradas_ y salió de la habitación.

* * *

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y Clint entró con paso decidido, no se sorprendió al verla sentada, alejada del dosel de la cama, donde la había esposado.

─ Me estaban lastimando─ dijo a modo de explicación, después le arrojó las esposas. Clint las atrapó al vuelo, no tenía idea de cómo se las había quitado.

Estuvieron un rato callados, entonces el varón decidió que era hora de dejar algunas cosas en claro.

─ Te dejé vivir, así que dame una sola razón para no arrepentirme.

La mujer lo miró durante unos minutos.

─ Estoy harta del régimen soviético.

─ A veces yo también me harto del régimen norteamericano, pero si un espía ruso viene a mí, no me voy con él.

─ No planeo volver a Rusia…

Clint la ignoró.

─ Estabas dándome batalla, así que, Natalia, dime por qué dejaste de pelear.

─ Natasha, mi nombre es Natasha─ Clint no mostró su sorpresa ante tal comentario.

─ Muy bien, _Natasha,_ ¿por qué dejaste de pelear?

Volvió a esperar unos minutos antes de contestar, analizando al hombre delante de ella, notó al instante que no iba a dejarla en paz hasta tener respuestas.

─ Eras mi boleto directo para salir de allí.

Clint no pudo evitar reírse y la rusa se puso rígida. Detestaba que se rieran de ella.

─ ¿Quieres que te crea que yo, siendo quién eres, era la única salida que tenías?

─ Tú no sabes nada sobre el régimen ruso. Lo que sea que sepas, créeme que no está nada cerca.

─ Entonces ilumíname.

Ella entendió lo que quería decir. Habla o muérete.

Y no quería morir, no estaba asustada del espía norteamericano, podía defenderse, incluso matarlo, pero la cuestión era que no quería, recordaba muy poco lo que implicaba ser _libre,_ estar lejos de las frías garras de la KGB, y Europa ya no era una opción.

─ Quiero reformarme.

Clint se enderezó.

─ ¿Reformarte?

─ Enderezarme─ había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, más no lo demostró.

Y Barton le creyó.

─ Hablaré con mis superiores, veré que dejen que me acompañes a algunas misiones─ comenzó a caminar a la salida de la habitación, entonces se detuvo y la miró─. Si intentas traicionarme o algo parecido, voy a acabar contigo y cuando termine voy a enviar lo que quede de ti de regreso a Rusia en una cajita, lo juro por Dios.

Él no pudo verlo, pero Natasha sonrió a sus espaldas.

Lo logró.

Había dado el primer paso a su nueva vida.

* * *

─ Espera mi señal.

─ Lo hago.

Natasha se agazapó, esperando.

─ Ahora.

Natasha le saltó encima al tipo que iba saliendo de un local, el pobre había tratado de defenderse, pero era la Viuda Negra con quien estaba tratando.

─ Aléjalo de ti, es mi turno.

Y Natasha obedeció.

La flecha silbó y le dio de lleno en la frente al tipo.

─ Lárgate de allí, ahora, muchas personas escucharon el grito y se acercan. Arráncale la flecha.

Natasha obedeció de nuevo y desapareció antes de que nadie la mirara.

_"Somos un gran equipo"_ pensó mientras corría por aquel callejón. Equipo. Quizá si podía trabajar en equipo, solo que no había conocido a alguien con quien hacerlo.

Claro, no hasta Clint.

* * *

─ Al ritmo que vas, tendrás un ascenso pronto Barton─ Fury no lo miró siquiera.

─ Natasha fue clave para que saliera todo bien.

─ Seguro que si─ el hombre de un ojo hizo caso omiso.

─ Ella también necesita un ascenso─ Natasha miró a Clint, ligeramente incrédula─. Ha hecho muy bien su trabajo hasta ahora…

─ No porque haya dejado que se quedara quiere decir que...

─ Que me haya dejado quedarme quiere decir que ahora trabajo para este gobierno, por lo tanto, eh servido muy bien hasta ahora─ Natasha nunca se dirigía a Fury si él no se dirigía a ella primero, así que fue una sorpresa para ambos hombres que la rusa hablara.

─ Si esperas que te recompense por las pocas misiones que has desempeñado, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. Esto no es Rusia niña.

─ Me queda muy claro que este lugar no es mi país─ Natasha cuadró los hombros─. Le dije a Barton que quería enderezarme, y eso es lo estoy haciendo.

Fury analizó sus palabras, y su único ojo brilló con una decisión.

─ ¿Enderezarte, dices?, muy bien, enderézate en Budapest─ volteó hacia Barton─. Es la nueva misión a la que iba a asignarte en solitario, pero como tú y tu protegida insisten, que te acompañe.

Internamente, Fury se reía del gesto que había puesto Barton.

Ya quería ver hasta donde lo llevaba esa decisión suya de proteger a la rusa.

* * *

Budapest era otro nivel, Clint conocía la importancia de la misión, era su pasaporte a un ascenso. Y con la ayuda de Natasha, ya podía verlo.

─ Hace mucho que no venía─ el comentario hizo que el rubio la mirara.

Se encontraban fuera de la pequeña casa en la que se hospedarían, fingirían ser un matrimonio que recién se mudaba, lo demás vendría después.

─ ¿Has estado aquí? ¿Cuándo?

─ Unos tres años como mucho─ la mentira salió tan natural que él no lo notó─. Fue de paso, nada más.

─ Bueno, vas a tener tiempo de conocer mejor este lugar.

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

─ Muy bien, esposa mía, es hora de que pongamos esta casa presentable.

Natasha sonrió un poco y por alguna razón, Clint se sintió embargado de una extraña sensación que hacía mucho que no sentía.

* * *

La rusa bajó una de las cajas que faltaban por desempacar, llevaban seis meses en Budapest y aún no terminaban de vaciarlas.

La caja era suya, pero la que estaba detrás de ella llamó su atención, el nombre de Clint estaba escrito con rotulador.

No pudo evitarlo y la revisó.

Era una espía, había sido entrenada para averiguar lo que ella quisiera, y lo que quería en ese momento era saber un poco más de su compañero.

La mayoría eran prendas del arquero, pero en el fondo había una fotografía. El retrato mostraba a un Clint más joven abrazando la cintura de una mujer, también joven, de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules, con la piel blanca perfecta, inevitablemente, Natasha pensó que era guapa.

_"Pero no tan guapa como yo"_

Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al mirar la sonrisa radiante que portaba su compañero de batallas.

* * *

Natasha le asestó un golpe brusco al tipo atado en la silla.

─ Ella va seguir hasta que te decidas a cantar─ Clint, con toda la despreocupación del mundo, se encontraba sentado en una silla, analizando sus flechas─ Créeme, tiene mucha resistencia.

─ Ya lo sé─ el tipo escupió sangre y un diente─. No voy a hablar si está aquí.

─ Mucho me temo que no tienes otra opción.

─ Es rusa, conozco la fama que tiene─ la miró con repugnancia─. Por lo que sé, ella ya te vendió a ti y a tu gobierno al mejor pujador de la URSS…

Natasha lo golpeó de nuevo.

─ No voy a decir nada hasta que ella se marche, me necesitan para poder avanzar…

Natasha iba a golpearlo otra vez, pero Clint la detuvo.

─ Danos cinco minutos.

Romanoff lo miró, incrédula, pero Clint solo movió la cabeza, un claro gesto que la invitaba a marcharse pero que también le pedía que confiara en él. Era parte de la estrategia, dejarle creer al prisionero que lo necesitaban. Entre más importancia se daban, más rápido cantaban.

─ Bien─ siseó y salió de la sala de interrogatorios.

─ Ahora sí, ya se fue, habla de una vez.

Y el tipejo habló. Media hora después de darle a Clint nombres, direcciones y datos jugosos, por fin había terminado.

─ ¿Ves que fácil era? ─Clint se dirigió a la salida─. Pudiste haber iniciado así y Natasha no te habría golpeado tanto.

─ Natasha ¿eh?, ese no es su nombre─ la voz del hombre era rasposamente burlona.

Clint se detuvo.

─ Ya sé que no. Natalia Alianovna Romanova, ese es su verdadero nombre.

El prisionero soltó una carcajada.

─ Estoy muy seguro de que eso es lo único que sabes de ella.

Barton iba a hablar, pero lo detuvo.

─ Jamás creí que viviría para verla desertar por tercera vez.

Clint no mostró su sorpresa ante aquella revelación, esa información Fury no se la había dado. Pero el prisionero no sabía que él desconocía eso.

─ Mírame, tengo casi sesenta años y ella sigue tan fresca como una flor─ evaluó el rostro sin expresión de Barton─. Oh, vamos, ¿no me digas que no sabías que no es tan joven?

─ Ya saben que hacer─ los dos soldados asintieron, Clint se ahorró sus comentarios y salió de la habitación.

* * *

─ La información ya está en manos de Fury─ informó la rusa y aceptó la taza de café que su compañero le ofrecía. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina─. El soplón estará en prisión antes de lo que tarda Fury en juzgarme con su ojo.

Barton no le contestó, ni siquiera escuchó su intento de broma, su cabeza vagaba en las palabras del soplón.

─ Natasha─ la llamó sin pensarlo y ella se giró─, en seis mese se cumplen dos años de conocernos.

Natasha arqueó una ceja.

─ Me eh dado cuenta de que no sé nada de ti.

─ Sabes lo que tienes que saber.

Clint se enderezó.

─ Sé sobre la asesina, quiero saber sobre Natasha.

─ Sabes todo de Natasha.

Clint comenzó a impacientarse.

─ Eso no es cierto, mira…

─ Sabes todo de Natasha porque ella nació el día que decidí unirme a ti, hace casi dos años.

─ Bueno, entonces quiero saber todo de Natalia.

La mujer soltó una carcajada seca.

─ Ni siquiera yo sé todo de mí misma.

─ Pues quiero saber lo mucho o poco que sepas─ se puso rígida, pero aceptó─. Bien, siempre y cuando tú también me cuentes todo sobre ti.

Clint se lo pensó durante momento.

─ Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Natasha aceptó y él no esperó.

─ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─ ¿No te enseñaron que no hay que preguntarle eso a una mujer? ─Barton la miró mal, Natasha suspiró y contestó─. Nací en 1932, el próximo año cumpliré sesenta y cinco años─ Clint iba a hablar, pero ella lo detuvo─. Es mi turno, ¿quién es la mujer de la fotografía?, la de tu caja.

Él arqueó una ceja, sorprendido de que ella supiera de esa fotografía, y Natasha se sintió ligeramente avergonzada de haberse descubierto.

─ Su nombre es Barbara, es mi exesposa.

─ La historia Barton.

─ Tu no me contaste la tuya.

Y Natasha le habló de su entrenamiento, le habló de la manera en la que le habían arrebatado la posibilidad de ser madre, le habló de su boda, del marido que amó tanto y del suero que tenía adentro, le contó todas las misiones sanguinarias de las que podía acordarse y de aquella donde conoció a Barton.

─ Así que te casaste, eso sí es sorpresa. Creí que la KGB no permitía _"distracciones"_ ─ hizo comillas en el aire con la última palabra.

─ Los matrimonios solo eran permitidos si traían beneficios al gobierno. Yo era la maestra asesina que se escondía detrás del rostro angelical de la mejor bailarina de ballet de toda Rusia, él, mi marido, era el mejor piloto de la Unión Soviética, con un gran talento a pesar de ser joven. Éramos la pareja perfecta.

─ Seguro que sí, tu seducías a un hombre mientras él volaba sus propiedades desde su nave─ Natasha ignoró el comentario burlón de Clint.

─ Tu turno, cuéntame de ti.

Clint se encogió de hombros, pero le habló de la forma en la que perdió a sus padres desde joven, de cómo, después de casi seis años en un orfanato, él y su hermano se unieron a un carnaval donde él aprendió el oficio del arco y la flecha, le contó cómo es que su mentor había puesto a su propio hermano en su contra y cómo es que terminó trabajando para el gobierno.

─ No mencionaste nada de tu esposa.

Él suspiró con pesadez. Vaya que era curiosa la rusa aquella.

─ Ella también trabajaba para S.H.I.E.L.D, nos asignaron juntos, una vez que la conocías bien, era difícil no querer a Bobbie

─ ¿Bobbie?

─ ¿Alexei?, oye, el nombre de tu esposo también es raro.

─ Alexei es un nombre muy ruso.

─ Y Bobbie es un nombre muy americano.

─ Pues cuéntame sobre _Bobbie_─ hizo un sonido burlón al pronunciar su nombre. Clint frunció el ceño.

─ La cortejé durante un tiempo y después le pedí que se casara conmigo, los dos teníamos veinte años─ salió de la cocina y volvió con unos papeles en las manos.

─ Mi matrimonio duró poco, pero fue bueno─ le extendió los papeles y Natasha los tomó─. En la demanda de divorcio, ella dijo que era por "_diferencias irreconciliables_", ahora que lo pienso, es ridículo, porque quedamos en buenos términos.

Natasha leyó los documentos.

_Nombre de la contrayente: Barbara Morse._

_Nombre del contrayente: Clinton Francis Barton._

_Motivo de la separación: Diferencias irreconciliables._

_Matrimonio: 10 de mayo de 1991, Washington, D.C._

_Divorcio: 10 de junio de 1994, Washington D.C._

Natasha dejó de leer.

─ Mi matrimonio duró seis años, el tuyo solo tres─ había cierta burla en su voz─. Al menos tu sabías que está viva, a mi me hicieron creer que murió.

─ Cuando nos conocimos tenía tres meses de haberme separado, la próxima semana se cumplen dos años─ Clint se miró las uñas, fingiendo indiferencia─ Todavía tengo el anillo─ el comentario le arrancó una carcajada a la pelirroja, sorprendiéndola.

─ Me da risa porque yo también conservo el mío─ y siguió riéndose. El arquero se unió a su risa.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a contarse cosas que nadie sabía de ellos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natasha sintió que estaba bien confiar alguien.

Más si ese alguien era Clint.

* * *

¿Cómo llegó a enamorarse de Clint?, a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, a veces pensaba que Budapest tenía algo que ver, pero era feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y eso le bastaba.

La misión era la más importante hasta entonces, pero juntos los días eran largos y las noches demasiado cortas, tenía sesenta y ocho años y se sentía como una adolescente enamorada. Ni siquiera pensaba ya en Rusia, ya no pensaba en aquello que había dejado atrás, solo se enfocaba en el día a día, en la misión y en Clint. Tenían casi cuatro años en Budapest, para el año siguiente, cuando la misión terminara, volverían a Estados Unidos y…

Se detuvo, no se permitiría pensar a futuro, siempre arruinaba las cosas cuando lo hacía. Y Clint no era algo que quisiera perder.

─ Compré esto para ti Nat─ su amado le extendió una caja grande y de color negro, donde Natasha estaba segura, había un arma─. Feliz cumpleaños.

La pelirroja abrió la caja y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta, un fusil de francotirador se extendía en toda su gloria.

─ Demonios, Clint─ se colgó de su cuello y lo besó─. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?, es precioso, maldición.

─ Tengo contactos.

Natasha le dio un empujón, pero volvió a besarlo, ese era su Clint, había días en los que la invitaba a cenar y le comparaba flores y también había otros donde le regalaba armas y sesiones de entrenamiento arduas.

Y a ella le encantaban todos y cada uno de esos días.

* * *

─ No, no puedo… vamos Fury, tienes otros tantos agentes, envía a alguien más─ Natasha maniobró al ponerse los tacones y sostener el teléfono en su oído─. Hoy es el gran día de Clint… bueno sí, su segundo gran día, y si no estoy allí me mata… también estás invitado así que deja el trabajo solo por un día… me da igual, ya dije que no puedo.

Colgó antes de que su superior dijera nada más.

Se paró delante del espejo y se acomodó el vestido, entonces Clint entró a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, con la pajarita torcida y la camisa salida de un lado.

─ Demonios Nat, estoy sudando hasta por la chaqueta, ni siquiera sabía que podía sudar tanto─ se echó aire con una mano─. ¿Cómo me veo?

Natasha lo miró de pies a cabeza.

─Déjame ayudarte.

─ Si, eso creí.

Se acercó a él y le acomodó la pajarita y le metió la camisa correctamente en el pantalón, le acomodó el cabello e hizo que se parara cerca de la rendija por donde salía el aire acondicionado.

─ Vas a casarte Clint, no puedes llegar al altar sudando como un cerdo.

─ Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso, toda la familia de Laura estará allí.

─ Por supuesto que estarán, imbécil, creí que los conocías.

El novio carraspeó.

─ _Clint_.

─ No conozco a todos, además, Laura les dijo que trabajo para el gobierno, pero piensan que es un trabajo de oficina, su padre quería que le comprara una casa y lo hice, pero no soy del agrado de todos.

─ Claro que le compraste una casa, y una muy grande, recuerda quien habló _amablemente_ con el agente de bienes raíces─ Barton sonrió al recordar como ella logró el mejor precio aterrorizando al pobre vendedor─. Se supone que quien debe de quererte es Laura, da igual los demás─ roció un poco de perfume en Clint─, y por lo que veo, ella está loca por ti.

─ Eso es verdad.

─ Más le vale que así sea.

Clint le sonrió.

Era un poco raro, poco antes de que lo de Budapest terminara, Clint le había pedido que se casara con él. Y Natasha dijo que no.

_─ No sabes cuanto lo siento, Clint, pero no puedo._

Esas fueron sus palabras, Clint había dicho que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien, pero ella se puso ligeramente histérica tratando de explicarle que no era por Alexei, ni por aquel hombre al que no recodaba pero que sabía que existía, le aseguró lo mucho que lo amaba, pero que simplemente no podía.

_─ Cálmate Nat, ya te dije que está bien, ven aquí_

Después la había abrazado, pero Natasha sabía que, después de eso, las cosas no serían iguales, un par de meses después, cuando aterrizaron en suelo norteamericano, ninguno necesitó decir nada para comprender que se había acabado. Que aquel romance de cinco años había llegado a su fin.

Un par de años después, Clint había encontrado el amor por tercera vez, y Natasha pensó que aquel dicho era cierto, ese que decía _"La tercera es la vencida"_ funcionó con Clint, Laura era una mujer increíble, era amable y comprensible, aceptaba la relación de amistad que llevaban su futuro esposo y Natasha, y lo más importante para la rusa era que ella lo apoyaba y lo amaba profundamente.

No pudo contener su risa al recordar lo nervioso que estaba Clint cuando le contó que iba a pedirle a Laura que se casara con él.

_─ Necesito contarte algo─ Natasha estaba terminando una sesión de tiro al blanco─. Pero necesito que dejes esa pistola allí y te alejes lo más que puedas de algún objeto con el que puedas herirme._

_─ ¿Qué tan malo es lo que hiciste como para que tengas miedo de contármelo?_

_─ No es algo que haya hecho, es algo que voy a hacer._

_─ Pues dímelo._

_─ Mira Nat, sabes que lo que hubo entre tu y yo se quedó en Budapest y que acordamos que jamás se lo íbamos a contar a nadie, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que estancarnos, creo que ni Bobbie ni Alexei deben detenernos para pensar a futuro, pero pues…_

Clinton Francis Barton_, deja descansar en paz a mi pobre esposo muerto y olvídate de tu pequeña_ mockingbird._ Así que habla claro─ había empezado a divagar así que lo cortó antes de que terminara con la exclusiva paciencia que tenía para con él._

_─ Voy a pedirle a Laura que se case conmigo._

Después de aquello, Natasha lo había abrazado, sinceramente contenta y un poco sorprendida por dos factores, ¿el primero?, que Clint quisiera casarse otra vez y el segundo, que ella no se sintiera triste.

Y ahí estaban, ella sería la madrina del novio y la futura madrina de los hijos que pudieran tener la nueva pareja Barton.

─ Si no soy la madrina de tus hijos te juro que te corto los testículos y hago que te los comas.

─ Tu siempre tan linda─ Clint se miró en el espejo, listo─. Nadie más podría ser la madrina de mis hijos, tonta.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando Clint y Laura se dieron el si quiero en aquella boda tan secreta, Natasha se embargó de felicidad al ver el rostro tan contento de su ahora mejor amigo.

Quizá de eso se trataba el amor, de ser feliz si la persona que amabas lo estaba. Ya no amaba a Clint en el sentido romántico, sino que lo amaba como al hermano que nunca tuvo.

Y si Clint era feliz, ella lo era.

* * *

**Con este no me tardé tanto, espero que les guste, de verdad que sí. **

**Me encanta leerlos así que comenten. Los quiero un montón.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry**


	4. Matt

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia pues sí.

.

.

.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

Fury no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, así que le pidió que lo repitiera.

─ Necesito vacaciones.

─ No entiendo por qué, eres la mejor espía que tenemos.

─ Tienes muchos espías, seguro que se las apañan sin mí.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

─ No, no puedes.

Fury sonrió, ya veía venir esa respuesta.

─ Seguro que puedes coger unas semanas libres.

─ Eso era todo.

Dicho esto, salió de la oficina. Nick tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

─ Dime, ¿algún hijo tuyo que vaya a nacer y que yo no sepa?

─ _¿Qué?, claro que no, ¿Por qué?_

─ Romanoff pidió vacaciones, ¿alguna idea?

─ _¿Enserio?, no lo sabía, ella nunca viene sin avisar._

─ Mmm, entonces sí que quiere vacaciones.

─ _Voy a llamarla._

─ ¿Me dirás lo que le pasa, Barton?

─ _No si ella no quiere._

El director ya sabía la respuesta.

* * *

─ _Maldito país de mierda_─ masculló en ruso y se lanzó para golpear al degenerado ese─. ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó que no hay que agredir a las mujeres?

Lo golpeó con más fuerza, haciéndolo caer.

─ ¡Hija de perra!

Natasha lo cogió del cabello, obligándolo a levantarse.

─ Suplícale una disculpa─ el tipo la miró, con rabia─. ¡Que supliques!

Estaba caminando de regreso a su departamento cuando vio a aquella chica siendo acechada por un ebrio barrigón, decidió seguirla para asegurarse que aquel infeliz no tratase de pasarse de listo, los perdió una calle y cuando empezó a correr la escuchó gritar, tal como había pensado, el degenerado estaba tratando de abusar de ella, y Natasha no se pudo controlar.

─ Márchate ya─ la chica brincó en su lugar, se abrazaba a sí misma, como si no creyese lo que pudo pasarle─. Que sea la última vez que caminas sola de noche.

La joven parecía en trance.

Natasha soltó al borracho y la zarandeó.

─ ¡Que te largues!

Un fuerte tirón la arrancó de la pobre chica.

─ ¿En serio?

Frente a ella se alzaba un hombre que usaba botas de combate, pantalones y sudadera negros, su rostro no era visible puesto que lo ocultaba con una especie de mascada. Natasha notó que no tenía agujeros para los ojos.

Extraño.

─ Trato de ayudar, márchate.

El extraño la ignoró y se dirigió a la joven.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ella asintió ante el tono amable del hombre─. Me alegro, ahora escúchame bien, coge un taxi y ve a casa.

Ella asintió y se alejó corriendo.

─ ¿Así es como ayudas?

Natasha estaba por responderle cuando notó que el borracho trataba de escaparse, de un empujón alejó al misterioso recién llegado y trató de abalanzarse hasta el cobarde aquel, pero el tipo de negro no la dejó, golpeándola de vuelta, ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea hasta que ella logró subirse a su cuello, apretándolo.

─ ¡Trataba de detener a ese infeliz!

El _enmascarado_ dejó de pelear y ella de apretar, pero para entonces el agresor se había marchado.

─ Se ha ido─ se giró hacia el de negro y trató de empujarlo─. Por tu culpa.

Él anticipó el empujón y la detuvo apenas.

─ Ese infeliz está por allí, puede tratar de atacar a otra chica y…

─ Voy a encontrarlo, eso déjamelo a mí─ la empujó lejos de él y la apuntó con el dedo─. Ahora márchate, y adviérteles a los rusos que Hell's Kitchen no es un mercadillo para vender sus porquerías.

─ ¿Qué rusos? ─Natasha esperaba que no se tratara de la KGB.

─ No trates de mentirme, te escuché maldecir en ruso, así que, o formas parte de ese negocio asqueroso o milagrosamente aprendiste a pelear así por si sola─ se preparó para irse─. Me inclino más por la primera.

Pero, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

* * *

La segunda vez que se lo encontró, fue solo un par de días después, al igual que el último encuentro, Natasha se había recogido el cabello y calado una gorra en la cabeza, todo para encubrir su identidad.

Para cuando terminó la pelea y la policía casi llegaba, Natasha trepó hasta la azotea de un edificio, estaba por saltar cuando la cogieron de la chaqueta y la lanzaron hacia atrás, golpeándose con un contenedor en la espalda, soltó un quejido inaudible.

─ Lo siento.

Natasha apenas podía creer que el hombre delante de ella se estuviera disculpando.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ─su voz no dejó ver que le dolió el golpe, un poco, pero le había dolido.

─ Te lancé muy fuerte, no me medí─ le tendió la mano, Natasha la rechazó y se puso de pie.

─ No tienes que medirte.

Hizo amago de irse, pero él se puso delante de ella.

─ La que no se va a medir voy a ser yo sino te quitas de mi camino.

─ Solo quiero hablarte un segundo.

─ El segundo ya pasó.

El extraño negó con la cabeza, parecía irritado.

─ Mira, hace dos días te vi defender una chica de un violador, y hoy desarmaste a dos ladrones, no sé si perteneces a la mafia rusa o…

─ ¿O qué? ─presionó.

─ O eres un soldado─ terminó de hablar.

─ Lo último que quiero es involúcrame con la mafia, mucho menos con la rusa.

─ ¿Entonces eres soldado?

─ No, no lo soy.

Se quedaron así, mirándose… al menos eso creía ella.

─ No sé quien seas, pero quiero que sepas que no necesito de tu ayuda para combatir a los malos.

─ ¿Los malos?, no te dirijas a ellos como _los malos_, son solo basura de la sociedad ─hizo amago de irse, pero se detuvo y lo encaró de nuevo─. Y no trato de ayudarte, salgo a caminar y por alguna razón siempre ocurre algo, me queda claro que Hell's Kitchen tiene a su salvador.

─ No, no soy ningún salvador, no tienes idea de quien soy─ empezó a alejarse.

─ Si que lo sé─ él se detuvo─. La gente te llama _el diablo de Hell's Kitchen_. Pero de diablo no tienes nada.

Se marchó y lo dejó allí solo, poniendo atención a sus pasos.

* * *

─Estoy esperando a que te detengas.

Le quedaba una semana de vacaciones, y desde su último encuentro pasaron casi seis días, había salido a comprar algunas cosas para esa semana y, un par de calles antes de llegar a su departamento, se dio cuenta de que la seguía, se metió a un callejón y se decidió a hablarle.

─ Solo quería saber si estabas yendo hacia los rusos…

─ Te eh dicho que no trabajo para ninguna organización rusa… pero no tienes por qué creerme.

Él por fin se mostró ante ella.

─ No debes aparecerte así, puedes matar a alguien del susto.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

─ ¿Acaso eso fue una broma?

Ella lo miró mal.

─ No.

Se encaminó hasta la salida del callejón y no se detuvo cuando él le habló.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

Natasha pensó que el tipo había perdido la cabeza.

─ A ti te lo voy a decir.

─ Lo harás, algún día─ aquel extraño hombre por fin se detuvo.

─ Sí, pero no será hoy.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que le había agarrado el gusto a eso de ir a Hell's Kitchen algunos fines de semana, o en sus días libres, incluso pensó en invitar a Clint, pero él tenía _cosas_ de las que ocuparse.

También debía de admitir que no le bastaba con cazar tipejos en sus misiones, llenaba ese pequeño vacío con los ladronzuelos de aquella ciudad.

Algo que jamás admitiría era que disfrutaba de la presencia del encapuchado.

─ Creí que no volverías nunca más─ El diablo desarmó al ladrón.

─ Solo fueron tres meses─ Natasha golpeó a otro─. Entiendo que me extrañaras, pero ya estoy aquí.

El hombre bufó.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿tres días?

Ambos ataron las manos y los pies de los delincuentes, las sirenas de las patrullas se acercaban.

─ Si no supiera que eres más duro que el concreto, me atrevería a decir que eso sonó a reproche.

El diablo de Hell's Kitchen soltó una carcajada que arrancó una mueca de sorpresa del rostro de Natasha.

─ Entonces puedes reírte, ya lo eh visto todo.

Salieron del local, desde el tejado observaron, en silencio, llegar a la policía.

─ No me has dicho como te llamas─ él tomó la palabra─. Digo, hace casi un año desde que te conocí y de que peleas conmigo, pero aún no sé tu nombre.

─ Mi nombre no tiene importancia─ sentenció Natasha, poniéndose de pie, si no se daba prisa, no alcanzaría el tren hasta Washington.

─ La tiene para mi─ él la siguió─. Me llamo _Mike*_.

Natasha saboreó su mentira.

─ _Alexei Romanov*_─ contestó de lo más natural.

Y él le creyó.

* * *

─ Tienes que dejar que te ayude.

Natasha apretó los dientes.

─ Estoy bien.

─ No, no lo estás─ él la cogió en brazos, y por alguna razón, la rusa no dijo nada.

Entraron a un departamento a oscuras, la depositó en el sofá y encendió la pequeña lampara que estaba al lado de éste, entonces Natasha pudo observar mejor, el lugar tenía una decoración sobria, detrás de la que era la sala estaba la cocina y había otras pocas puertas.

"_Típico departamento neoyorquino"_ pensó, iba a comentarlo cuando el dolor le hizo apretar los dientes, entonces el tal Mike volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

─ Vas a estar bien, solo fue un roce.

─ Te lo dije, yo puedo encargarme─ quiso quitarle el algodón y el desinfectante, pero éste no se lo permitió.

─ ¿Sí? ¿y dónde ibas a encargarte? ¿en el baño antihigiénico de la estación de trenes? ─ ¿Cómo es que él sabía…? ─. Claro que sí, Alexei, claro que puedes encargarte.

─ Me eh curado en situaciones más precarias, no sabes lo que pueden hacer una aguja, un encendedor y una botella de whiskey.

─ Claro que lo sé.

─ Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes lo de la estación? ¿acaso me seguiste? ─interiormente, ella esperaba que sí.

─ No, pero te escuché─ contestó como si nada.

─ ¿Cómo que me escuchaste?

Él se encogió de hombros, así que quería jugar ¿eh?, bien, ella sabía jugar, se quitó con esfuerzo la camiseta rasgada dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, pudo sentir como el hombre contenía la respiración al desinfectar la herida.

Natasha aún no podía explicar por qué se había abalanzado hasta el hombre del arma para evitar que le disparara a Mike, afortunadamente, la bala solo logró rozarle el estómago.

Al terminar le puso una gasa y se marchó a dejar el botiquín a su lugar, Natasha sin embargo no se vistió, si seduciéndolo iba a sacarle respuestas, bien, lo haría.

─ ¿Vas a decirme tú verdadero nombre? ─ Mike se titubeó durante un segundo, pero ella pudo verlo, aceptó la taza que le ofrecía.

─ No sé de qué hablas─ se hizo el desentendido.

─ Debo reconocer que mientes muy bien, pero tengo que decirte que estás tratando con una de las mejores mentirosas de la historia.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que _Alexei_ no es tu verdadero nombre?

─ Exacto, no lo es.

─ Pues sonabas muy sincera cuando me lo dijiste, ni siquiera pude sentir la mentira.

─ Es bastante raro eso que dices, lo de oír y sentir ¿sabes? ─señaló la mascada que traía en la cabeza─. Esto también es raro, digo, no tiene agujeros, ¿Cómo se supone que ves?

Él se quedó callado y Natasha se dio cuenta que no diría nada. No a menos que…

─ Natalia Alianovna Romanova.

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ Natalia Alianovna Romanova, ese es mi nombre.

* * *

─ No puedo creerlo _Matty*_, enserio que no.

─ Cállate Foggy, está en la cocina.

─ Pues apúrate, ya quiero conocerla.

Natasha, quien escuchaba todo, sonrió, entonces ambos aparecieron en su campo de visión.

─ Foggy, ella es Nat─ el rubio la miró con la boca abierta─. Nat, él es Foggy.

─ Mucho gusto─ dijo Natasha e incluso sonrió un poco.

─ El gusto es mío─ contestó Foggy─. Pero mira que eres suertudo Matt, siempre tomas a las más lindas.

Natasha arqueó una ceja y su hombre soltó una carcajada.

Ella no se sorprendió cuando los dos aceptaron que se habían enamorado, todavía no sabía cómo es que pasó, pero estaban juntos y eso era la único que les importaba a ambos.

Mike, quien resultó ser Matt Murdock, abogado de día y justiciero de noche, era bastante guapo bajo la máscara, con la piel blanca como la leche, un cabello azabache, musculoso y unos ojazos verdes que le encantaban. Recalcó que no le importaba que estuviera ciego.

Seis meses pasaron desde aquella noche donde decidió contarle su nombre, donde ambos se sinceraron el uno con el otro, claro que durante esos seis meses ella había logrado revelarle todo lo que alguna vez hizo, al menos lo que podía recordar, aún contra sus creencias, Matt la recibió y sus sentimientos no cambiaron.

Entonces Natasha supo que había hecho una buena elección.

─ Debo decirlo Nat─ Foggy se llevó otra porción a la boca─. Esto está delicioso.

─ Gracias.

─ ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

─ _Pelmeni*_ ─ respondió Matt en su lugar, bebió un trago de whiskey.

─ Bueno Matt, si vas a salir con una mujer rusa, tienes que adaptarte.

─ Lo hace─ aclaró Natasha.

Matt la cogió de la mano y le sonrió.

* * *

─ ¿Qué te pasa?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Logré derribarte más de una vez.

─ Eres un buen luchador, no debes sorprenderte.

─ Ni siquiera metiste las manos al caer.

Ella tuvo que darle la razón.

─ Tengo que contarte algo.

─ Lo sabía─ se cruzó de brazos─. Cuéntale al viejo tío Clint que te aqueja.

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, así que sin pensárselo más, lo soltó.

─ Voy a casarme en un mes.

La cara de Clint no tenía precio.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

─ Voy a casarme, y quiero que seas el padrino.

Su mejor amigo abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

─ ¿Cómo es que pasó?

─ No sé, pero quiero hacerlo y quiero que estés ahí conmigo.

Barton suspiró.

─ No tengo palabras, de verdad, ¿alguien más lo sabe?

─ Iba a contárselo a Fury y a Coulson después de hablar contigo.

Clint la tomó del brazo de inmediato y tomaron rumbo hasta la oficina del director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

─ Te acompaño, por nada del mundo pienso perderme la cara que van a poner.

Natasha rodó los ojos.

─ A ver si lo entiendo─ comenzó Clint─. ¿Aceptaste casarte con este tipo Matt, pero no conmigo?

─ Supéralo ya Clint, eso fue hace años─ Natasha lo encaró─. Además, que yo haya dicho que no, te dio la oportunidad de casarte con Laura y tener a los pequeños.

El arquero sonrió.

─ Cierto.

* * *

Contuvo el aliento cuando su mirada chocó con su reflejo en la ventana.

Casi cincuenta y nueve años habían pasado desde la primera vez que se casó y seguía sintiéndose nerviosa.

─ Estás preciosa.

Clint, parado detrás de ella, le sonreía radiante en ese esmoquin.

El vestido blanco era largo, la parte del torso era de encaje, llevaba un moño en la nuca y algunos mechones de pelo se revelaban al peinado, decidió que no usaría velo.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Por supuesto─ le pasó el ramo─. Vamos, ya casi es hora.

Caminaron hasta quedar delante de las puertas de la iglesia a la que asistía cuando, de vez en cuando, acompañaba a Matt a misa.

─ Jamás pensé que iba a casarme por la iglesia otra vez.

─ Olvídate del _otra vez_, jamás pensé que pisarías una iglesia por voluntad propia.

Natasha lo pellizcó.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a hacerse escuchar, Natasha tomó el brazo de Clint y apretó su pequeño ramo de flores.

─ No dejes que me caiga─ murmuró.

─ Nunca.

Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron la imagen de Matt, si ella pensaba que él era guapo con traje de abogado, verlo con esmoquin le robó el aliento.

* * *

─ ¿San Francisco?

─ Será temporal.

─ Define temporal.

─ _Foggy_.

─ ¿Qué hay de _Nelson y Murdock*_?

─ Matt abrirá una oficina en la ciudad─ se metió Natasha─. Será como ampliar el bufete.

─ Sé que es difícil de asimilar, pero Nat probará suerte como diseñadora allá.

─ Bien, pero regresen en una sola pieza, California nunca me ha gustado tanto.

Natasha y Matthew se miraron, no era del todo cierto que se mudaban para que ella buscara hacerse de diseñadora, como le hicieron creer al mejor amigo de su marido, sino que era una misión y Matt se negaba a dejarla ir sola, estarían en California unos meses, mientras tanto S.H.I.E.L.D cubriría la renta del departamento.

─ Si terminaste de quejarte, lleva esto abajo─ Matt le puso una caja de peso considerable.

─ Digo, no se van para siempre, ¿por qué están tan pesadas estas cajas?

─ Los zapatos de mujer pesan─ Marcie pasó de largo con otra caja más pequeña.

Cuando todo estuvo listo y los esposos debían tomar rumbo al aeropuerto, una última pregunta de Foggy los detuvo.

─ ¿Cómo es que consiguieron que les llevaran sus cosas sin cobrarles una fortuna?

Matt contestó con simpleza.

─ Nat conoce a alguien.

─ Ah.

* * *

─ ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

─ Nick habló con Stark, ya sabe toda la verdad, por eso me dejaron salir temprano─ lo besó─. La cena está lista… creo.

Matt dejó su maletín en una silla, Natasha le puso un plato delante, se sentó en sus piernas y lo volvió a besar.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ Se llama _shashlik*_, te va a gustar.

Murdock soltó una risa profunda.

─ Hoy nadie se deshizo en disculpas por chocar con un ciego, terminé los casos pendientes, Foggy no llamó más que un par de veces, el taxista no trató de robarme y llego a casa para encontrar a mi mujer cocinándome la cena─ la besó repetidamente en la mejilla─. Algo hice bien.

─ Este diablo hace todo bien.

Matt sonrió y Natasha se maravilló con la visión que ofrecía.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y depositó su bolsa de lona en la entrada, se dirigió al salón y lo encontró recargado en él ventanal, bebía whiskey de su vaso.

─ Escuché las noticias.

─ Tú escuchas todo.

Se acercó a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó en la parte de atrás del hombro.

─ Tu costilla está casi sana─ Natasha no se sorprendió de ese comentario, las habilidades de su esposo eran únicas.

─ Hulk golpea fuerte.

─ ¿Qué me dices de los extraterrestres?

─ También, pero no tanto.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

─ Coulson llamó para decirme que tu misión se había alargado porque tenías que encontrar a Clint, creo que se le olvidó mencionar lo del ejército de Loki.

─ Phil murió.

─ Lo siento Nat.

Más silencio.

─ Thor dice que no pasará de nuevo.

Él por fin se giró, relajo el rostro, la apretó en un abrazo y depositó un beso en su frente.

─ Te daría la bienvenida que te mereces, pero esas heridas son recientes─ aligeró el ambiente usando un tono bromista.

─ Resistirán.

─ Oh, créeme, lo harán.

La cogió en brazos, Natasha enredó sus brazos en el cuello masculino y las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Matthew, éste la tomó por los glúteos y se encerraron en la habitación.

* * *

─ Volví a ver a James.

Matt acarició la cicatriz de bala que se encontraba en el costado izquierdo de su esposa.

─ No me reconoció.

─ No podría.

─ Pensé que, al igual que yo, recuperaría la memoria.

─ Algún día lo hará, pero considera que tu llevas libre de las garras de esas organizaciones mucho más tiempo que él.

Natasha le dio la razón.

─ Aún no me creo que S.H.I.E.L.D ya no exista.

Matt se puso arriba de ella.

─ Mira el lado positivo, te quedarás en casa más tiempo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que era verdad, comenzó a devorar el cuello de su marido mientras él soltaba leves gruñidos.

─ Entonces─ la rusa se detuvo cuando lo escuchó─. Que hayas visto a James no cambia nada ¿o sí?

─ En lo absoluto, solo quise contártelo─ le pegó más a ella─. ¿En que estábamos?

─ Déjame hacer memoria.

* * *

─ Lamento haberme ido de nuevo.

─ Estás aquí ahora.

─ Me quedaré solo si me dejas.

Cuando el silencio se hizo insostenible, ambos hablaron.

─ Besé a Bruce una vez y estuve a punto de irme con él.

─ Me enamoré de otra mujer.

El dolor de ambas revelaciones se les apelmazó en el pecho.

─ Céntame tú primero.

Matt le habló de Fisk, le aseguró que lo había enviado a prisión, también le habló de Claire y de como lo rescató del contenedor de basura, le confesó que lo curó en más de una ocasión.

─ No sé si realmente fue amor, pero ella dijo que no quería un mártir por el que llorar.

─ Las enfermeras son tan sentimentales─ comentó, recordando a la vecina de Steve.

Entonces llegó su turno y le dio todos los detalles del asunto del cetro y de Ultrón, le habló de Sokovia y de su intento con Bruce.

─ Dijo que nos iríamos, acepté en ese momento, después iba con Clint en un auto en dirección a los jets para irme de ahí, entonces Hulk escuchó que hablé de ti y se largó.

─ No lamento nada lo que hizo.

Ella sonrió y trató de acercarse a él, Matt la recibió aprisionando la cintura femenina con la mano izquierda y con la derecha acunando la cara de su esposa.

─ Lo siento, jamás pasará de nuevo.

─ Claire no es una opción─ le besó la coronilla─. Estuve muy asustado de que murieras.

─ Si, pero ya estoy aquí─ se acurrucó en sus brazos, esperando que el sueño llegara.

No podía enfadarse con él, pero definitivamente tenían que sanar.

* * *

Mayo, 2016

La escuchó desde que cruzaba la calle, dejó su maletín en el mesón de la cocina y se acercó a ella.

─ Hola.

Desde el sofá y vestida con ropa cómoda, Natasha le devolvió el saludo.

─ Hola.

─ No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ No tenía otro lugar al que ir.

─ Foggy me contó lo que vio en las noticias.

─ No todo lo que dice Ross es verdad.

─ Pues dime que si lo es.

Le resumió que sí, sí que había ayudado a Steve Rogers y… a James a salir del aeropuerto, que T'Challa se lo dijo a Ross y que, después de ir a visitar a Rhodes al hospital y de que Tony la enfrentara, fue al Complejo por algunas cosas importantes para después salir pitando de ahí para que no la atraparan.

─ Así que eres una fugitiva─ Matt se apretó el puente de la nariz─. Tengo una fugitiva en mi casa.

─ Tranquilízate, nadie sabe de ti, de los tres que lo hacen, dos están muertos y el tercero preferiría morir antes que revelar nada.

─ Voy a ser sincero Nat─ se veía incomodo─. Estoy intentando algo con Karen.

La rusa no pudo evitar carcajearse.

─ Vaya vaya, Matty, el cadáver aún no se enfría y tu ya vas un paso delante.

Él se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema.

─ Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí, te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

─ Claro que vas a ayudarme, cielo, pero no te preocupes, no voy a quedarme tanto tiempo, una semana como mucho.

Matt asintió.

─ Dime que necesitas y lo traeré─ sacó el vodka y sirvió dos tragos─. Debes saber que será más difícil si vas a salir del país.

─ Lo sé, Ross debe de pensar que me eh largado pronto, están buscando a una rusa pelirroja, pero quien cruzará fronteras internacionales será una irlandesa morena.

─ Tus pasaportes falsos los tengo en una caja─ comentó─. De hecho, muchas de tus cosas las puse en cajas, dijiste que vendrías pronto por ellas.

Natasha silbó.

─ Lo vuelvo a decir, vas un paso delante.

─ Como sea, ¿dónde iras? ─Daredevil ya sabía la respuesta.

─ Rusia.

Después le dio indicaciones y le dijo lo que tendría que comprar, tinte para el cabello y una maquinilla de afeitar.

Matt se encaminó a la salida, dispuesto a ir a por su encargo, entonces pareció recordar algo.

─ Por cierto, Nat─ ella lo miró─. Foggy me dio los papeles del divorcio hace unos días, pero con lo que pasó en Viena ya no pude enviártelos.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi olvidaba el maldito divorcio. Habían metido la demanda hacía un mes.

─ Dime donde están para firmarlos.

─ En la mesita derecha de nuestra… de la habitación.

Antes de que ella hiciera nada, Matt fue y volvió, le entregó los papeles y una pluma.

─ Fueron diez años de matrimonio─ comentó Natasha mientras firmaba.

─ Diez buenos años─ corroboró el hombre.

Natasha metió los papeles en el folder y los guardó en otro cajón.

─ Ya no soy la señora Murdock.

─ Déjame decirte que sonaba bien─ hizo unas señas con la mano─. Natalia Alianovna Murdock.

─ Cállate Matt.

Ambos rieron y Murdock por fin se fue, el corazón se les rompía de a poco mientras Natasha se apretujaba en el sofá y Matt bajaba las escaleras, él recordaría siempre ser el primer hombre con el que la letal Viuda Negra había elegido compartir formalmente su nueva vida en el bando correcto.

Natasha, en cambio, llevaría siempre presente lo que había sido ser amada por el mismo diablo de Hills Kitchen, de haber sido la esposa del hombre sin miedo.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Mike: Claire llama así a Matt cuando él no quiere decirle su nombre.**

**Alexei Romanov: Combinación del nombre de su primer esposo y el apellido de su padre.**

**Matty: Sobrenombre de Matt Murdock.**

**Pelmeni: Es un plato tradicional de Rusia. Se elabora con relleno de pequeñas bolas de carne elaboradas de carne picada de cerdo, de cordero, buey. La masa que rodea a la bola de carne se realiza con harina, huevos, agua y a veces de leche.**

**Nelson y Murdock: Nombre del bufete de abogados de Matt y Foggy.**

**Shashlik: Es una brocheta de origen ruso que se prepara marinando la carne antes de pincharla y asarla.**

* * *

**Hola, antes de que me maten, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto, pero la inspiración no llegaba hasta ahora, por eso decidí hacerlo más largo, lean y disfruten, si es que aún hay alguien interesado en saber de esta historia.**

**Ya ni siquiera les pregunto por el Review.**

**Con cariño, Harry.**


	5. Bruce

Disclaimer: La historia es mía, los personajes no.

**Susana:** Estás en lo correcto, el que sigue es el de Bruce y el otro es el de Steve, soy Romanogers, respecto a la duda del porqué del divorcio, se resolverá en el último capítulo, espero que este nuevo cap. te guste. Nos leemos. Harry.

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio en Calcuta fue irreal, no porque fuese muy guapo, porque si, era guapo, pero no era _así_ de guapo, sino porque ahí, aferrándose a su bolsa, no se podía creer que dentro de sí trajera semejante bestia.

─ ¿Y si digo que no? ─después de todo lo que le había dicho, a Natasha no le sorprendió que él tratara de negarse.

─ Lo convenceré.

─ ¿Y qué pasa si el _otro sujeto_ dice que no?

─ Lleva más de un año sin un accidente, no va a romper esa racha ¿verdad? ─contestó, muy segura de sí misma.

Hablaron un poco más, entonces él levantó la voz y por acto de reflejo, ella sacó un arma y le apuntó.

─ Lo lamento, estuvo mal─ sus ojos denotaban nerviosismo─, solo quería ver su reacción.

Ella no se inmutó.

─ ¿Por qué no hacemos esto del modo fácil? ─le hablaba con tono apacible, como si buscara calmar a un animal salvaje─. Usted guarda esa pistola y el _otro sujeto_ no viene a romper todo.

La rusa siguió en su posición.

─ ¿Qué dice? ─ "_Dispara_" una fría voz con marcado acento ruso resonó en su cabeza─. ¿Natasha?

Entonces volvió en sí. Se recordó que Natasha sopesaba mejor las cosas. Natalia disparaba a matar.

"_Pero Natalia ya no está_"

"_¿Verdad?_"

"_No, ella ya no existe_"

Por medio de su intercomunicador ordenó al equipo que la acompañaba que no se acercara.

─ No hay nadie más─ comentó el Doctor con cierta burla.

Natasha le dirigió una mirada fría.

* * *

Banner parecía muy cómodo con Tony Stark, y por alguna razón desconocida, a la rusa le tranquilizaba. Pero estar sometido a la presión de aquella discusión podría llevarlo al límite, agradeció que Fury tratara de parar la situación.

─ Agente Romanoff, escolte al Doctor Banner de vuelta a su…

─ ¿A dónde?, rentaron mi cuarto─ interrumpió a Fury.

─ La celda solo eran en caso de…─comenzó a explicar Nick, pero lo cortó de nuevo.

─ En caso de tener que matarme, pero es inútil, lo sé, ya lo intenté.

Todos se quedaron callados.

─ Estoy harto, ya no quería sentir dolor─ comenzó a relatar─. Así que disparé una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupió. Seguí con mi vida, me concentré en ayudar a otras personas y estaba bien hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo y pusieron a todos en riesgo─ se volteó hacia ella, a Natasha se le revolvió el pecho─. ¿Le cuento mi secreto Agente Romanoff, que hago para conservar la calma? ─agarró el cetro y con disimulo, ella y Fury tomaron sus armas.

─ Doctor Banner, ponga el cetro en la mesa─ ordenó Steve Rogers

Bruce parecía confuso, miró el cetro, sorprendido de haberlo tomado sin darse cuenta. La computadora que rastreaba el Teseracto soltó un pitido.

─ Lo siento señores, creo que ya no habrá función después de todo─ Banner dejó el objeto de donde lo había tomado y se dirigió hacia la máquina.

Todos comenzaron a habar al mismo tiempo de nuevo, Natasha lo siguió y fue testigo de la mirada incrédula que puso el hombre.

─ No puede ser ─masculló y, antes de que ella preguntara nada, una explosión fuerte los hizo caer hacia atrás, rompiendo una ventana. Su pierna quedó atascada.

─ Romanoff…─ llamó Fury por el intercomunicador.

─ Todo bien─ contestó, entonces notó que Banner, tirado a un lado suyo, se removía de forma rara─. Todo en orden ¿verdad?

Banner siguió como estaba.

─ ¿Doctor? ─llamó, pero él solo gruñó─. Oye Bruce, tienes que resistir, es lo que Loki quiere─ trató de calmarlo─. Todo estará bien, escúchame.

Algunos hombres se acercaron a ayudarla, pero ella los echó, no quería que nadie pudiera salir herido si no lograba calmar a Banner.

─ No te abandonaré─ siguió─, te juro por mi vida que voy a sacarte─ él parecía que no la oía─. ¡Bruce, vas a estar bien!, ya no…

─ ¡¿Tu vida?! ─bramó con una voz que no era suya, entonces por fin se volteó hacia ella. Sendas manchas verdes cubrían su rostro.

Soltó un rugido y cayó de la plataforma donde estaban. Natasha fue testigo de la transformación, como pudo liberó su pierna y se dispuso a huir.

Entonces Hulk la miró y todo se fue al diablo.

* * *

Hizo lo que por años le enseñaron a hacer. Correr por su vida.

Pero parecía que esta vez no le funcionaría, Hulk la alcanzó con su mano enorme y verde, el golpe la lanzó por el aire directo hasta una pared.

Su espalda y dos de sus costillas se quejaron. Hulk llegó hacia ella y levantó la mano una vez más, dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

"_Matt_"

Natasha dedicó, el que creía, su último pensamiento a la persona que más amaba y esperó el golpe de gracia. Pero éste nunca llegó.

Thor le quitó a Hulk de encima y, desde la primera vez que se conocieron, Natasha estaba feliz de verlo.

* * *

La ciudad era un campo de batalla, los extraterrestres volaban campantes por el lugar, debían que actuar rápido.

─ Stark está arriba, pero tenemos que ayudar…─ el discurso de Rogers fue interrumpido por el ruido de una motocicleta.

Se trataba de Banner.

─ Vaya, la situación se ve terrible─ comentó.

─ Si, eh visto peores─ soltó la rusa.

Él la miró.

─ Lo siento.

─ No, es… es justo lo que ahora necesitamos─ respondió.

El Capitán le informó a Stark del regreso del doctor, entonces Iron Man apareció por el aire, con una cosa enorme volando tras de él.

Bruce caminó decidido hacia eso.

─ Doctor Banner─ dijo Steve─, sería muy bueno que ahora empiece a enojarse.

─ Ese es mi secreto Capitán─ contestó el aludido─. Siempre estoy enojado.

Y Hulk hizo acto de presencia otra vez.

Natasha estaba contenta de que así fuera, pero su espalda y sus costillas no estaban de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Tony decidió que, ya que lucharon a muerte contra los Chitauri, merecían celebrar, así que sugirió un restaurante de _shawarma,_ todos dijeron que sí, porque, ¿Quién no estaba hambriento después de salvar al mundo?

Mientras masticaba y Clint apoyaba la pierna en su silla, inesperadamente su mirada se desvió hacia Banner, quien comía de lo más tranquilo, como si tiempo atrás no fuese una bestia verde.

Natasha sonrió y puso buen cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

Hulk estaba a un paso de volver.

─ Te dije que no era buena idea─ dijo Clint, mirando alrededor, buscando un lugar donde escabullirse.

─ A mí que me cuentas ─saltó Stark─, yo que iba a saber que la bola le daría a Banner en la cara.

─ Si no sabías batear, debiste decirlo─ le recriminó Rogers.

─ ¡¿Disculpa?! ─se exaltó Tony─. Yo se batear muy bien, pero no tengo la culpa de que él─ apuntó a Thor─ lance la estúpida bola sin avisar.

Natasha buscó paciencia.

Se encontraban en uno de los campos de beisbol del club campestre donde eran socios─ Tony había insistido─, pasaban un día juntos, Stark pagó para que esa tarde solo fuera para ellos y todos agradecían el detalle en ese momento.

El juego comenzó bien, entonces fue el turno de Tony de batear y el de Thor de lanzar la bola, por obra del malicioso destino, Tony había bateado apenas y ésta le dio a Bruce en la cara, y ahora él dejaría de ser Bruce en cualquier momento.

─ Culpando a Stark no solucionaremos nada─ Natasha paró la disputa.

─ ¡Gracias!

─ No te estoy defendiendo─ aclaró y la sonrisa de Tony desapareció─, los gritos irritan a Banner.

─ Ella tiene razón─ se metió Thor─. Debemos pararlo ya─ miró al millonario y a la rusa─. Ustedes dos, aléjense de aquí cuanto antes.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

─ ¡¿Qué cosa?! ─Tony estaba realmente indigando.

─ No traes tu armadura y Nat tampoco viene preparada, no quiero que Banner les haga daño, Barton, Steve y yo nos haremos cargo…

─ ¡¿Barton?! ¡¿Barton puede quedarse y yo no?!

La pelea empezó otra vez, para entonces Hulk, ya totalmente transformado, se puso de pie y los miró.

"_A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas_" se dijo Natasha y si saber por qué, se echó a caminar en dirección del gigante verde. El resto de sus compañeros lo notó.

─ Nat, vuelve aquí ahora─ le dijo Steve.

─ ¡¿Pero qué cojones le pasa?! ─Clint hizo amago de ir tras de ella, pero Thor no lo dejó.

─ Natasha, Banner puede hacerte daño, regresa por favor─ pidió el Dios.

─ Yo sabía que existía gente loca, pero como nuestra rusa…─ comentó Tony, ganándose miradas desagradables de sus compañeros.

Natasha los ignoró a todos.

─ ¿Qué tal fortachón? ─ no sabía de donde salió eso─. El sol se está ocultando.

Hulk bufó.

─ El sol se está ocultando─ repitió y estiro la mano, como si quisiera tocarlo.

El gigante se quedó mirando la manito de la mujer, después estiró la propia, ambas palmas se tocaron, después giraron y Natasha tocó el interior de la enorme muñeca de Hulk, éste gruñó y después se giró para desplomarse en el suelo.

Banner volvía a ser él ante los ojos incrédulos de todos. Romanoff incluida.

─ Le gustas─ declaró Clint─, le gustas a Hulk.

─ Les dije que era bueno tenerla de nuestro lado─ comentó Tony.

─ Eso fue increíble─ Thor le sonrió, orgulloso.

─ Aparentemente, la debilidad de Hulk son las mujeres guapas─ trató de bromear el Capitán, entonces se acercó a Banner para ayudarlo.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó el doctor, tocándose el lugar donde Tony lo había golpeado.

─ Hulk está loco por Natasha─ contestó Tony, pasándole unos pantalones nuevos, los lleva siempre por si acaso, puesto que los otros estaban casi deshechos.

Banner la miró, avergonzado.

─ Supongo que ya sabemos cómo arrullar a Hulk─ comentó Thor.

Natasha se enorgulleció de eso.

* * *

Se sirvió el trago, entonces él llegó y ella sonrió. Para nadie era un secreto que gustaba de él.

─ ¿Qué hizo una señorita tan hermosa para terminar en este basurero? ─preguntó Banner.

"_Si tú supieras_"

─ Me trataron muy mal─ terminó por contestar.

─ Escoges mal a los hombres, niña.

"_Soy mucho mayor que tú_"

─ Él no es tan malo─ respondió al final─. Si se enoja a veces, pero en el fondo es gentil.

Bruce sonrió.

─ No conozco a ningún hombre como él─ siguió, alejó de su mente un nombre que se empeñaba en hacerse presente─. Todos mis amigos son peleadores y en cambio él─ miró a Banner a los ojos─, él pasa su vida evitando hacerlo porque sabe que va a ganar.

─ Se oye estupendo.

─ Y también es un gran nerd─ agregó─. A las chicas les gusta.

Bruce se quedó callado.

─ ¿Lo evito?, quiero tu consejo─ "_quiero saber si al menos vas a dejar que pelee por ti_" ─. ¿O sigo a mi corazón?

¿Si quiera tenía uno?

─ Sigue a tu corazón─ su tono fue dudoso─. Oh no sé, ¿Qué hizo que te causó tanto daño?

"_Casi me mata_"

─ Nada en absoluto, pero nunca digas nunca─ dijo y se alejó.

"_Si lo sabré yo_"

* * *

Después de otra ronda del legendario juego privado que tenían─ _¿Eres suficientemente digno?_ ─, Ultrón hizo acto de presencia, los atacó y Natasha solo pudo pensar una cosa:

Salvar a Bruce.

"_Sálvalo_"

Lo cogió de la mano y corrieron juntos hasta la barra, donde ella tenía algunas armas, saltó ágilmente, lastimosamente Banner no fue tan atlético y se quedó estancado sobre ésta, Natasha lo tomó por lo pantalones y lo arrastró hasta hacerlo caer, sin planearlo, Bruce cayó con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

─ Perdón─ se disculpó, avergonzado.

─ ¿Te pido que no te pongas verde? ─aunque no estaba molesta, no era tiempo de esas cosas.

─ No lo haré.

Se lo sacó de encima y tomó el arma, comenzó a disparar hacia los robots, Rogers les quitó uno de encima y Natasha no perdió tiempo.

─ Ven─ urgió al otro hombre.

Se echaron a correr por la escalera, el robot se deshizo de Steve y los atacó de nuevo. Natasha no pudo más que disparar, cuando las balas se le estaban terminando, Tony los vio y se lanzó a por el robot.

Agradeció en silencio aquel gesto, no por ella, sino porque Bruce estaba a salvo.

* * *

La familia de Clint no era ningún secreto para Natasha.

─ Perdón por llegar así─ se disculpó Steve, correcto como él solo.

─ Habríamos llamado antes, pero estábamos ocupados no sabiendo que existían─ el comentario de Stark estaba cargado de reproche.

─ Si, Fury aceptó ayudarme cuando entré a S.H.I.E.L.D ─ explicó Barton, "_Algo sé de esconder personas importantes_" ─. Lo mantuvo en secreto y así lo quiero conservar.

Natasha no pudo evitar darle una mirada significativa a Banner, pero éste ya la miraba.

No supo cómo interpretar eso.

* * *

La última vez que estuvo en casa de Clint había sido el verano pasado, pero por alguna razón, cuando estaba en esa casa tan cálida, además de sentirse feliz y en familia, también retazos de su pasado, esos que no sabía si eran verdaderos o algunos de los tantos que le crearon, se hacían presentes.

_"Estaba en una camilla, avanzaba rápido por el silencioso pasillo, el doctor tomó algún tipo de pinzas… no, no son pinzas, es un bisturí. Tomó una de sus piernas y la separó de la otra, ella cerró los ojos y sintió una lágrima traicionera bajando por su ojo derecho..." _

De pronto la bata de baño no fue suficiente cuando un frío cortante se coló por sus venas. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Banner, con el pelo mojado y vestido solo con un pantalón, se secaba el pecho con una toalla. Ella se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada.

─ No sabía que esperabas.

─ Habría entrado, pero no sabía si querías.

─ Yo... me acabé el agua caliente─ trató de desviar el tema.

─ Hubiera entrado─ siguió ella, con una sonrisita.

─ Se fue la oportunidad─ Bruce le regaló una sonrisa incomoda.

─ ¿Tú crees?

"_Habla conmigo, por favor_"

─ El mundo conoció a Hulk, al verdadero, por primera vez ─pasó por alto la pregunta, se puso la camisa─. Ahora tengo que irme.

Se le estrujó el corazón.

"_No voy a dejarte ir, no sin mi_"

─ ¿Y supones que yo me quedaré? ─Bruce le dirigió una mirada escéptica─. Tuve un sueño, uno que fue de esos que al principio son normales─ _"lo más normales que puedan ser para mi"_ ─, pero cuando despiertas…

─ ¿Qué soñaste? ─ dio un paso hacia delante.

─ Que era una Vengadora.

"_Lo eres_"

"_No, no es cierto_"

─ Que era más que la asesina en la que me convirtieron.

─ Eres muy dura contigo misma.

─ Y yo que esperaba que fuera tu trabajo─ se pegó a él en un arranque de valentía.

Lo miró a los ojos y solo encontró dolor.

"_¿Qué pasa?_"

─ Pero ¿qué haces?

─ Escucho a mi corazón─ _"idiota"_, puso una mano en su mejilla ─. Contigo.

Bruce tomó su mano.

─ Si huir es tu plan, iré a donde vayas─ _"ese no es el trato, _él _no estará de acuerdo"._

La soltó y se alejó de ella.

─ Estás demente.

"_¿Qué?_ "

─ Quiero que entiendas que…─comenzó de nuevo.

─ Natasha─ la cortó─, ¿A dónde iré? ¿en qué lugar no amenazo a nadie?

─ Para mí no eres ninguna amenaza…

─ ¿Estás segura? ─la cortó de nuevo─. Y aunque no lo sea, no hay futuro conmigo.

Miró alrededor, abarcando la habitación.

─ Nunca podré darte esta vida, hijos ─su mirada gritaba desesperación─. Compréndelo, no puedo.

"_No lo hagas_"

─ Yo tampoco puedo─ "_estúpida_", Bruce parecía confundido y ella comenzó a hablar─. En la Red Room, donde entrené y me crearon, al graduarte hacen una ceremonia y te esterilizan─ hizo una pausa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "_contrólate, jamás lloras cuando hablas de esto_" "_es porque nunca hablo de esto_" ─. Es eficiente y es un agobio menos─ Banner estaba incrédulo─, es lo único que podría importar más que una misión.

"_Un bebé con ojos azules pudo ser lindo_"

"_Los ojos verdes son más lindos_"

"_Si, pero no como los míos, sino como los de..._"

"_Con cabello rojo o negro, castaño oscuro tal vez_"

─ Te facilita las cosas, hasta matar.

"_Pero ahora no importa porque hace mucho que no quiero uno_"

Bruce estaba sin palabras.

─ ¿Aún te crees el único monstruo aquí?

"_Ya basta_"

─ ¿Y quieres desaparecer? ─preguntó por fin.

Ella se permitió una sonrisita pequeña.

* * *

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, pero no se movía.

"_Sal de aquí, ya_"

Alguien iría por ella.

─ ¡Natasha! ─gritaron su nombre a lo lejos, ella se puso de pie. Era él─. ¡Natasha!

─ ¡Bruce!

Banner la encontró dentro de la celda.

─ ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

─ El equipo está en la ciudad, la pelea casi inicia─ informó.

─ Supongo que no encontraste una llave suelta por aquí.

─ Si, la encontré─ levantó una especie de arma, Natasha se alejó, el hombre apuntó y disparó.

Natasha abrió la puerta.

─ ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

─ Te voy a llevar a un lugar más seguro.

─ Tenemos una misión─ Natasha estaba confundida.

─ Ayudaremos con la evacuación, pero yo… yo no puedo pelear cerca de civiles─ explicó─. Y tú ya hiciste demasiado.

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

─ Nuestra pelea terminó─ lo estaba.

─ ¿Y quieres que huyamos? ─tanteó el terreno.

Bruce asintió.

Y la felicidad embargó a Natasha.

* * *

El lugar comenzó a moverse, polvo caía del techo.

─ Tenemos que irnos.

─ ¿No te vas a poner verde?

Bruce la miró con adoración.

─ Tengo una importante razón para no hacerlo.

─ En serio te adoro─ por fin, después de lo que se le antojó una eternidad, pudo besarlo─. Pero necesito a Hulk.

Y sin ningún miramiento, arrojó a Banner al vacío.

Hulk emergió y le sonrió.

─ Hay una misión que terminar.

Minutos después, Natasha volaba por los aires colgada de la espalda del gigante.

* * *

─ Ya sé que tengo que hacer─ dijo Clint, iban en un auto buscando rezagados─. Un comedor, si derribo la pared derecha puedo hacer una oficina para Laura ¿eh?, instalo algunos bafles para que pueda escuchar a los niños…

─ ¿Para qué?, comen en la cocina siempre.

─ Cierto, nadie usa el comedor─ aceptó Clint por fin.

─ Voy a irme con Bruce─ soltó de la nada, Barton frenó bruscamente.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Voy a irme con Bruce, lejos─ repitió.

─ ¿Qué hay de…?

─ Le pedí lo que la gente tonta.

─ ¿Tiempo?

─ Ajá─ aceptó de mala gana.

─ Nat, es tu marido, no puedes pedirle tiempo a tu marido.

─ Pues ya lo hice.

Un auto pasó volando por encima, ambos miraron hacia un lado, Hulk los observaba.

─ Corre a un bote─ ordenó Natasha, se bajó del auto y fue tras de él.

─ ¿Qué tal fortachón? ─se quitó un guante─. El sol se está ocultando.

Extendió la mano y él la miró, estaba más enojado de lo común, de mala gana le dio la suya, entonces un montón de disparos se hicieron oír y Natasha por instinto se arrojó al suelo, para evitar que le dieran. Perdió la conciencia con un desagradable olor a quemado y los bramidos de Hulk de fondo.

* * *

Estaba en el aire, abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó es que Hulk la llevaba, cayeron en una de las pistas de aterrizaje de la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D, el gigante la depositó en el suelo con cuidado, después saltó hacia el quinjet que pasaba por ahí.

"_¿Dónde vas?_"

* * *

─ Oye fortachón, lo logramos, cumplimos la misión─ controló su voz─. Necesito que gires la nave ahora ¿sí?, en modo sigiloso no te podemos rastrear, ayúdame, necesi…

La transmisión se cortó.

"_No, no se cortó, él lo hizo_"

Por supuesto que no, eso no podía ser cierto.

"_Por favor, no vayas a llorar_"

* * *

─ Un técnico la identificó Natasha─ le informó Fury, mostrándole una pequeña pantalla─. Se estrelló en el mar, tal vez sea el quinjet, pero, con el modo sigiloso de Stark, seguimos sin poder rastrearlo.

Ella asintió.

─ Ok─ se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

─ Probablemente saltó y nadó─ ella no se atrevió a mirarlo al ojo, no quería ver la compasión que se plasmaba ahí─. Te llegará una postal.

"_No llegará nada_"

─ Quisiera que estuvieras─ cayó en cuenta de algo─. Me enviaste a reclutarlo aquella vez, entonces ¿ya sabías lo que iba a pasar?

─ Nunca se sabe─ respondió─, espera lo mejor y adáptate a lo que tienes. Mi equipo es grande─ ella asintió─. Además, destruir matrimonios no es mi estilo, ese era el de Coulson, pregúntale a Barton sino me crees─ añadió.

─ Nada dura para siempre.

Nada.

* * *

Abril, 2018.

Terminó de saludar a Rhodey, éste los miró y sonrió.

─ Bueno, todos enserio se ven mal─ le quitó hierro al comentario con una sonrisita burlona─. Fueron dos años difíciles.

─ Si, los hoteles no eran precisamente de cinco estrellas─ comentó Sam con ironía.

─ Yo creo que se ven muy bien.

Natasha se puso rígida y giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Esa voz.

─ Ah sí─ soltó una pequeña risa incomoda─, volví.

Ahí estaba él, tal y como lo recordaba… bueno, no, tenía el cabello bien cortado y no estaba vestido como acostumbraba, traía puesto un raído pantalón junto con un raído cárdigan y unos zapatos deportivos.

La sonrisa se le borró en cuanto la vio. Al menos tuvo los pantalones para mirarla a la cara.

─ Hola Bruce.

¿En serio su matrimonio casi se va al demonio por él?

"_Eres tonta a veces_"

Bruce jugó con sus manos, incomodo.

─ Nat.

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, estamos a uno solo para darle cierre a esta historia, ojalá que haya sido tan bueno como para que me premien con su Review, saben que amo leerlos.**

**Si aprietan los ojos se notarán que hice guiños a los antiguos amores de Natasha, como el cabello rojo por Alexei, los ojos azules por Bucky, los verdes por Matt y el cabello oscuro por ambos. **

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


	6. COMUNICADO

**Hola a todos, primeramente, les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, no voy a excusarme, lo que sí diré es que mi tiempo está saturado, sí, eh subido varias historias, pero quiero que entiendan que ésta es una historia compleja, una que requiere que se le unan varios puntos, aquí los vamos a aclarar.**

**Korozen22:** Gracias por comentar, me han encantado tu review, espero que sigamos leyéndonos.

**Guest 123:** carajo chico, en cuanto leí tu review dije "esto es un señor review", con tu comentario es a lo que me refiero con: comenten, amo leerlos. Gracias por este super mega suculento y extenso review, preguntar siempre es lo mejor, por cierto, responderé tu primera pregunta al final. Vamos a iniciar por la segunda. No, no es una historia sobre las relaciones fallidas de Natasha Romanoff, es una historia sobre las personas que amó, porque solemos pintarla como una mujer fría, yo sé que ella puede amar y quería- quiero- que mi fic demuestre eso, puede parecer que son relaciones fallidas, pero no, no lo son, no para mí. En efecto, mezclo lo Canon con el MCU, lamento que no tenga sentido para ti, pero nadie más se ha quejado de eso o al menos no me lo han hecho saber. No suenas misógino pero si machista y te diré por qué: Piensas que ella se ve como una _Bitch_ por el hecho de haber tenido 6 relaciones a lo largo de todo el tiempo que ha estado viva, pero si se tratara de, o no lo sé, Barnes o el mismo Steve, estarían diciendo cosas como: "Oh sí, no es tan puro como se piensa", te recuerdo que Bucky es mayor y no creo que haya estado solo matando personas en sus misiones, no veo que te quejes de eso. Para que lo entiendas mejor y te quede claro, voy a explicártelo.

Nuestro punto de partida es que ella nació- en mi fic- en 1932, cuatro años después (1936) inició en el programa Viuda Negra, entrenó durante doce años y se graduó a los dieciséis (1948), ese mismo año, un mes después, se casó con Alexei Shostakov, el matrimonio duró seis años (hasta 1954), a los veintidós volvió a entrenar a la Habitación Roja para vengar a su marido (todavía es 1954), entrenó durante todo un año (1955 con veintitrés años) y a los veinticuatro (1956) le inyectaron el suero, quedándose con esa apariencia por años. Durante esos años de entrenamiento (1955 y 1956) se enamora de James Barnes porque, como dice en mi historia, le lavaron la cabeza y ella NO recuerda a Alexei, en ese momento sabe que algo le falta, pero no sabe qué, así que logra enamorarse del Soldado del Invierno y él de ella. Escapan de la KGB en 1956 y diez años después (1966) con treinta y cuatro años, la atrapan, le lavan el cerebro y no recuerda que ama a James, espero que sepas eso del lavado de cerebros, se menciona mucho en las películas, seguimos, pasan cinco años (1971) y ellos se vuelven a encontrar, huyen de nuevo por otros cinco años (1976) pero los vuelven a atrapar y no se vuelven a ver hasta dentro de muchos años. Damos un salto en el tiempo hasta 1994, ella decide desertar de la KGB cuando Clint Barton en enviado a cazarla, le perdona la vida y se la lleva a Estados Unidos, los siguientes dos años Natasha sirve al gobierno estadounidense, asignada a una misión en Budapest junto a Barton, quien tenía veinticuatro (según yo nació en 1970) cuando reclutó a Romanoff y veintiséis años dos años después cuando se van a Budapest.

Abrimos un paréntesis para explicar que Clint también estuvo casado con Bobbie Morse, cuyo matrimonio duró solo 3 años, 1991-1994, tres meses después Clint trae a Natasha a .

Bien seguimos. Pasa un año (1997) y ambos se enamoran, Romanoff recuerda muy poco, sabe de Alexei, del suero, pero NO recuerda a James, así que sí, se enamora de Barton. Pasan otros cinco años que es lo que dura su relación en Budapest (2002) y ellos vuelven a Estados Unidos. Clint, en 2004, se casa con Laura y en 2005 nace Cooper, un año después (2006) nace Lila y en 2015 nace Nathaniel.

Bien, en el año que nació Lila, Natasha decide tomarse unas vacaciones y ahí conoce al hombre sin miedo, se conocen y pelean juntos contra el crimen en Hell's Kitchen por medio año, se conocen y otros seis meses después, va otro año (2007) ya están enamorados y se casan, para este entonces Natasha tiene setenta y cinco. Es 2010, o sea cuatro años de matrimonio después, cuando Fury le asigna a Stark como misión a la pelirroja favorita de los Vengadores, la pareja se muda a California, vuelven a Nueva York ese mismo año. Aquí te aclaro que la única relación existente entre Natasha y Clint es de AMISTAD y AMOR FRATERNAL. Es 2012 cuando pasa lo de Loki, es obvio que Romanoff se va en sus tiempos libres a _casa_ con su esposo. Nop, ella no piensa nada romántico en cuanto a Steve, solo ama a Matt, solo siente amistad. Es 2014 en el momento en que vuelve a ver a James, después de los eventos en Washington ella vuelve con Matt y le cuenta, pero no ama más a James, pienso que es más un cariño cansado que amor, porque hace mucho que lo recuerda. Bien llegamos a donde aparece Bruce, está claro que la rusa se siente atraída por él, pero no es amor, es un desliz, un momento de confusión, lamento si no se notó en el capitulo de Banner, porque ella solo se siente atraída por mera curiosidad. De cualquier forma, se pueden dar cuenta que Matt está en su mente todo el tiempo, cuando piensa que va a morir, cuando tiene el desliz de tratar de huir con Banner, obviamente Matt también hizo de las suyas mientras su mujer no estaba, pero que ella tratara de abandonarlo fue algo sorpresivo. Nat si tomó el apellido de Murdock, pero en su nombre original, en el americano seguía siendo Natasha Romanoff para mantener a salvo a su esposo.

Lo del divorcio es algo que se aclarará en el siguiente capítulo porque SÍ, aquí respondo a tu primera pregunta, SÍ voy a CONTINUAR con la historia. Aclararé varios puntos más. Sobre Steve, no estás mas que equivocado con el final, No es lo mismo es una historia que escribí en los días posteriores que vi ENDGAME. Por cierto, otro comentario machista que hiciste es que Steve dudaría de ella por su historial amoroso, vamos colega, eso es simplemente estúpido, aun si consideras la personalidad del Cap. Los sentimientos de Natasha, la Natasha de mi historia, no son como crees. No puedo decirte nada sobre el final porque ni siquiera yo me lo sé.

Por cierto, es también bastante tonto eso de: "Steve merece una vida, y si es con Peggy o con quien sea, mejor". ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué Romanoff no es suficiente?, si crees eso por las personas que amó, pues que mal por ti. Pacientemente espero tu respuesta, si es por PM mucho mejor, ya sabes, para más rápido.

**Ahora sí, para el resto que lee en las sombras, SÍ CONTINUARÉ CON LA HISTORIA, pero será DESPUÉS de ver la película en solitario de Natasha. Esto por dos razones. Voy a cambiar muchas cosas de los demás capítulos, todo depende de los eventos de la película, así que se vienen cambios y por que estoy arreglando lo de la Universidad. Agradecería su comprensión y si deciden abandonar la historia voy a entenderlos. Aun así, la terminaré.**

**Con cariño.**

**Harry.**


	7. COMUNICADO 2

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están pasando la cuarentena? ¿ya quieren raparse tipo Britney? ¿se arrepienten de no haber valorado la escuela?, pues yo sí, las clases en línea me están matando, ser senior no es nada fácil, crecer NO es FÁCIL.**

**Bueno, hace algunos meses- no recuerdo cuantos- hice mi primer comunicado en esta historia… este es el segundo.**

**Como ya sabemos y por medidas preventivas, se han prohibido reuniones de más de 10 personas, en Estados Unidos por lo menos, así que pospusieron varios estrenos, entre ellos Mulán- en serio quería verla- y la primera entrega de la película en solitario de la Viuda favorita de todos.**

**Entonces, solo para dejarlo muy claro, sí, SÍ voy a terminar esta historia, de hecho, estoy considerando dividir el ultimo capitulo en dos, part me refiero, obviamente escribiré el capítulo completo, pero subiré primero una parte y algunos días después la otra, no sé que piensen de eso. Tengo algunas cosas escritas, pero el final aun es incierto para mí, ¿Qué les gustaría?, háganmelo saber.**

* * *

**COMENTARIOS. **

**Guest123abcdefg**_**(agreguen el resto del abecedariolol):**_ lamento no haber visto tu review antes, jejej, relájate hombre, solo es un FanFic, puedes escribir lo que quieras en Fan Fiction, y si yo quiero que haya **Romanogers**\- aunque mezcle canon con comics, aunque Steve y Nat no terminan juntos en otras realidades, aunque Rogers vuelva al pasado y Romanoff muera- va a haber **Romanogers**, sino te gusta deja de leer y de complicarte la vida, así nada más. Que tengas una feliz cuarentena, toma precauciones y, envía PM.

_**PS:**_ deja de pintar a Rogers como a un hombre inseguro y a Romanoff como a una mujer que, por el hecho de haber tenido relaciones pasadas, no merece ser feliz. Besos.

**StegyFan:** ¡Hola!, igual una disculpa por haber tardado, pero es más sencillo que conteste si tienen una cuenta en FanFiction, el primer review que enviaste fue a _Aquí Estoy_, sip, Steve ama a Peggy, ya lo sabemos, thank u next, me causa curiosidad que, de todos los sentimientos que tuve al escribir esa historia, tu solo lograras encontrar desagrado por una pareja, damn, pudiste escribir sobre las relaciones de amistad de Nat y el resto de sus compañeros. It doesnt matter.

El segundo fue en _No es lo mismo_, Steve y Natasha tuvieron hijos en ese capítulo porque a mi se me antojó que así fuese, nada más. El tercero fue aquí, en el primer comunicado, en tu review me dices que Steve y Nat no tienen química, ¿Sabes acaso qué es el **Evansson**? ¿Sabes que Chris Evans shippea **Romanogers**? ¿Evans prefiere a Atwell antes que a Johansson?, por supuesto que no, porque desde que terminó lo de CA: TFA él no la mencionó jamás, dices que ella no lo entiende, que ella es oscura y él merece a alguien limpio, necesito que me digas a que te refieres exactamente con "limpio", no paras de hablar que no son canon y que en los comics tampoco, CA: TWS dice otra cosa y como **_Guest123abcdfg(agreguen el resto del abecedariolol)_** dijo, sí están juntos en los comics, hasta tuvieron un hijo. Sip, él volvió en el tiempo por Peggy, y ya, disfruta aquello, si seguimos con el canon, bueno, te dejo citada una frase que dice Steve en AOU, donde él y Tony hablan después de que Thor se va, el dialogo es el siguiente:

**[Steve]:** Una vida simple…

**[Tony]:** Algún día la tendrás.

**[Steve]:** No sé, familia, estabilidad, quien quería eso se sumergió en el hielo hace 75 años y alguien más emergió.

**[Tony]:** ¿Estás bien?

**[Steve]:** Es mi hogar.

Si no me crees, mira esa escena, está en Netflix, muchos fans y no precisamente **Romanogers**, concordaron con el hecho que Steve se contradijo al volver, te aseguro que no estaban felices con que lo mostraran como alguien incapaz de seguir adelante.

Llegamos al cuarto review que dejaste, fue en _Papi está aquí,_ ninguna de las dos (una corazonada me dice que eres una chica) puede saber exactamente que haría Steve, creo que no has visto EndGame y no sé que esperas para verla, pero Steve SÍ lloró la muerte de Natasha, en caso que la vieras, puede que hayas ido al baño en ese momento y no presenciaras la escena donde todos los varones- los primeros Vengadores- muestran lo que sienten sobre la perdida de su compañera, algo me dice que ni siquiera seguiste leyendo el ultimo capítulo que es el de Thor, ahí expliqué el por qué de los nombres de las niñas.

The last one fue en _Espera_, no te confundiste, soy 100% **Romanogers**, 100% Nat&Matt, no fue una fase y con el _pasastes_ me dijiste todo, ¿qué edad tienes?, no te pediré que dejes el canon porque es algo que no me interesa, puede que escriba algo de Steve y Peggy, no sé cuando o si lo haga, no prometo nada.

In conclusion, gracias por todos esos reviews llenos de hate al **Romanogers**, fue divertido leerlos, de verdad que sí, para que quede claro y como ya lo dije en el comentario anterior, es solo un fanfic, me da igual el canon o los comics, ya dije que la parte final será Steve&Nat, no voy a cambiarlo porque a ti o al tío de arriba no les gustó, mis demás lectores no se han quejado así que creo que les gusta (sáquenme de mi error ahora mismo o callen para siempre amores míos), si no es de tu agrado no leas y ya, no te compliques, pero será **ROMANOGERS** porque **YO**, la escritora y dueña de la historia, **QUIERO**. Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín, espero tu respuesta, por PM es mejor.

* * *

**BY THE WAY espero que este sea el último comunicado, tengo fe en Dios y en los médicos del mundo que lograrán parar esta pandemia, ojalá la película sí se entrene en Disney+, estaré activa. Tomen todas las precauciones del mundo y recuerden que Harry los ama. Los leo.**


End file.
